Where's Your Dick?
by Slashluv21
Summary: It all began when Riku found out Sora was a girl. Then came the romance, the jealousy, the pain, and the good amounts of slappings that came with the long journey of teenage love.
1. Sora, Where's Your Dick?

**Hello! I know, I know. Shouldn't you finish your other story? But I had this awesome idea and I was itching to use it! Literally! *scratches head***

**Kayso, before you read...**

**Disclaimer:**** Silly, if I owned KH, Kairi's head would be in my plate right now.**

**Rating: Somewhere between PG-13 and R for all the touching and themes and...wet dreams. **

**Feedback: I'd like some, plz? **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**Riku POV**

I stood still, laying on top of Sora with wide eyes, staring at him(her?). What's that? How, you may ask? Well...

_Flashback..._

_"Oh come on, Kai. Just jump in," I said. _

_"Well, uh...I would, but, uh...The water's too cold! Yes, the water's too cold," Kairi replied._

_"What? You scared of the water? You can't swim?" Sora taunted._

_Kairi groaned. "Well, I never see you in the water? So why don't you be my guest?" _

_Sora widened his eyes and turned away. "You said it yourself. Water's too cold."_

_I jumped in the ocean to test it out, and actually, it was too _warm. _I turned back to them. "Nope. Water's fine!"_

_Kairi turned to Sora and smirked. "Men first," she said with a wink. Sora unnoticably shook his head to Kairi, hinting something._

_"Why are you guys so scared of the water? Hey Sora, you can't swim either?" I asked. _

_Sora turned to me and backed up. "I can swim! Just...uh..." Sora mumbled._

_"C'mon Sora, hurry it up," Kairi said. _

_"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Strangely his voice sounded like a girl's. He cleared his throat and his voice went back to normal. "I just found out, I'm allergic to salt."_

_"You didn't say that when you were eating those fries from lunch," I replied._

_"Did I say salt? I meant ocean."_

_"Who's allergic to ocean? C'mon," I questioned, getting closer. He backed up more. "Why you so scared?" I smirked. Sora yelled and turned and started to run. I chased after him. He tripped and I fell on top of him. We rolled in the sand for a minute, and somehow I ended up on top. _

_"Then I'll just have to bring the water to you, if that's what you want."_

_"No, no, I'm good." _

_"Then go in."_

_"I can't, really..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Um...turns out I can't swim! Whoops, oh well. Let's all go home now." _

_I smirked. "Kairi..."_

_She brought a bucket full of water. I took it and grinned. _

_"Aah! Riku! Stop!" He squirmed, but I had a tight grip. I poured it all over him. He pushed me off and slowly got up. _

_I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh great. This gel isn't water proof," Sora muttered. _

_I stopped laughing. "Gel?" I asked. But Sora didn't hear me. He just squeezed the water out of his hair and sighed. His hair was straight but wet(it was sticking to his face actually) and fell all the way down to the small of his back. I gulped. Was it strange I was somewhat attracted to him? "Dude, ever considered a haircut?"_

_He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I blinked. Two large...melons were bulging out of his shirt. Kairi tried to hold her giggle. I pinned Sora down again. "Would you...quit that? !" Sora shouted._

_"Sora, what are those" I asked. He looked to his chest and gasped. He rolled off but I caught him. I held him by the shoulders. Was it scary I was having feelings for a boy? "Sora...I want you to take off your shirt..."_

_"Eww!" he screamed and ran off. I quickly caught him. _

_"You're a boy, you have nothing to hide!"_

_"Yes I do!" _

_"No way...you're a tranny?" I whispered. He slapped me. "Ow!" _

_"No, I'm a full girl!" Sora covered his mouth. _

_I narrowed my eyes. "I don't believe you."_

_"Good!" Sora quickly said, and rolled to the side. I rolled on top of him. "You're going to get another slap if you keep doing that."_

_I pinned his arms to the floor so he wouldn't fight, then slowly felt my hand down past his hips. _

_"RAPIST!" he shouted. And it really sounded like a girl. Before I could reach where his thing should be, he shouted. "Wait, stop. Riku, I'm really a girl."_

_I raised an eyebrow. Sora sighed. "Really, I am." He took my hand and put it on...or where, his thing should be. _

_I gulped. "Sora, where's your dick?"_

_"I don't have one. I'm a girl." _

_End of Flashback_

And that's how I'm right where I am right now. Sora sighed and pushed me off again. Kairi helped Sora up.

"After all those years, you finally told him!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora groaned and started squeezing water out of her shirt. "Don't act so oblivious to what you just did."

"Wait, Kairi knew?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, since forever," Kairi answered.

Sora took off his shirt revealing a tight undershirt that squeezed her large boobs(probably C size, don't ask how I know sizes).

I gazed at Sora. Why am I suddenly attracted to her?

"Oh no! My brother!" Sora shouted. I looked to where she was and saw Leon and another guy walking up the beach. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..."

"Wait, Sora, isn't that Cloud?" Kairi teased.

Sora gasped. "My hair! My clothes! He can't see me like this!" Sora squealed. Suddenly I was jealous. What's so special about Cloud?

Leon stopped. "Sora?"

"Damn it, you know me too well," Sora mumbled.

"You're..."

"I know. It was Kairi's fault! And Riku too!" I blinked. Suddenly I wanted to use all my tallness to squash her.

"Oh well," Leon said with a smirk.

Cloud checked Sora out. "Well hello...ladies."

Sora giggled. "Um, hi."

Sora? Girly? The world just turned square.

"Aren't you lookin good today."

Sora blushed and brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face. "Oh, well...I'm not really sure about that..."

"Considering how she's drenched with water!" Kairi said. Sora elbowed her.

Cloud laughed. "I think she looks fine. I actually think it's sexy. The wet look," he commented. Then winked. Sora lightly smiled and brushed another strand of hair.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and step into the conversation," I excused.

Cloud laughed. "Hey Riku."

"Didn't see you there," Leon added.

Weird, considering how tall I was how they didn't see me.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna ask how this all happened, but...dad just wants you by 11, k?" Leon reminded.

Sora sighed. "I know. Bye, Leon."

"Bye, lil sis," Leon answered. Cloud winked at her, and the both of them walked off.

"He thinks I'm sexy!" Sora squealed.

"Correction: He said the wet look was sexy, not you," I corrected. Sora gave me a flat look. "Sorry."

"So...what're you gonna do for school? Once he sees you in a boy's uniform when he knows you're a girl..." Kairi asked.

Whoa. Sudden remembrance of _Ouran High School Host Club_(best anime ever, by the way).

Sora widened his eyes. "You're right! I forgot! Oh, that'll be so embarrassing..."

"Just ask for the girl uniform," I suggested.

Kairi grinned. "Yeah, Sora! Show off your body to Cloud! Get the girl uniform!"

"I can't...there's rapists out there..." Sora mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Long story," Kairi said quickly.

"Sora, I really believe you shouldn't hide a body like yours. THe world deserves to know." I grabbed her shoulders. She blushed. I quickly let go of her. That sounded weird to say to a best friend.

"Sora, trust me, you should."

Sora sighed and smiled. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Ya! We should celebrate! But how? I'll think of something. Just, oh!" Kairi squealed.

I smiled. I think it was the blooming of love.


	2. New Day, New Identity

**Hi! It's me again! **

**You: Hurry up with the damn story!**

**Me: Okay, okay! Fine! I'll continue! Jeez, tough crowd...**

* * *

**Sora POV **

I quickly slammed the front door shut. "Dad! I just decided! I'm going to get the girl's uniform!" I ran in the living room and stopped. He was laughing with his friend, Soma. I hated him. Every time dad left, he acted suspicious.

Dad turned to me. "You mean you actually want to go out in public as a girl? Speaking of which..." dad looked me over.

"I'll explain later. But I need to exchange them! Now?"

Dad sighed. "Okay, then, let me go get my keys." He got off the couch and went upstairs.

I rushed to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke. I love Coke.

Soma turned to me. "Hmm, no hi for me?"

I eyed him sideways, but didn't turn my head. "Oh. Hi."

"Huh, so innocent-minded."

I widened my eyes.

"You coming, or what?" Dad asked, peeping his head through the living room.

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" I took my Coke, didn't glance at Soma, and followed Dad.

_Huh, so innocent-minded. _

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_What kind of hi was he talking about? _

* * *

**Riku POV**

"Oh come on! It doesn't take that long to brush your teeth!" I shouted.

"Um, yeah it does!"

I groaned and stomped to the kitchen. "Ma, get Kadaj out of the bathroom."

"And I'm supposed to do that, how?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the stove.

"Oh, I don't know, the way you usually do."

She didn't say anything.

"Ma! I really gotta go to school!" I exclaimed.

"Why the rush?" she asked with a light smile. "Is it a certain someone? Is my little boy gaining a _crush_?"

"First, I'm far from little. I'm 17, remember? And second, I don't get crushes. Not since 4th grade." _Until now._

"Okay, then." Mom walked upstairs, and a couple seconds later, Kadaj ran to the kitchen.

"I hate you so much."

I smiled and went to the bathroom. When I was putting on clothes I put on an extra spritz of Dior for Sora, to you know, make sure she notices me. Not cause I like her or...you know.

I also tried to look my extra best today. I wonder if Sora ever kisses me, what would we do? Would I bend down to go to her level? Or she would go on her tippy toes to reach my level?

Wait, why am I imagining this?

* * *

**Kairi POV **

I honked the car horn.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sora muttered, and she entered the passenger seat and shut the door.

I squealed. "Sora, you look as cute as ever in that uniform! Way much better than the boys' one."

Sora groaned and slid in her seat. "It took a lot of me to do this today."

"Well don't worry, now Cloud will look at you!"

Sora blushed and closed her eyes, her long eyelashes creating a blanket of her nervousness. "What if Cloud is already dating somebody? What if he doesn't like me! What if he thinks I'm ugly or something?"

"Trust me, Sora, you're far from ugly."

"Wait! What about Tifa?"

"You never told her?" I asked. Tifa was our best friend. I thought Sora already told Tifa she was a girl.

"Yeah, well, I never did. I was always afraid what she would look like when she hears that her all time crush is a girl," Sora mumbled. Oh yeah! Tifa also had a major crush on Sora. She only told me, but Sora could already tell by the way Tifa acts around her.

"We'll see. For now, let's just go."

"New day, new identity, huh?" Sora asked with a nervous smile.

"Relax, it'll be the best day you'll ever have. Promise."

Sora took a deep breath and nodded. I drove off.

Honestly, I really did care for Sora. She was like a sister to me and didn't want her to get hurt again. Now that she was going back to a regular life with no cross dressing, I didn't want her turning back from only fear. I wanted boys to see how pretty she was. Hey, maybe she'll even fall in love.

It all depends on today.

* * *

**Sora POV**

Kairi parked her car in the student parking lot. "I wonder where Riku is," I mumbled. Riku seemed really stunned yesterday when he found out the truth.

_"Sora...where's your dick?" _

I suddenly groaned. I still can't believe he thought I was a tranny.

"Here we go!" Kairi exclaimed with a smile. "Senior year as a girl!"

"Yep," I mumbled nervously. I walked forward.

A familiar black-headed girl ran over to us. "Kairi, you will never believe what happened to me? I gotta tell you! Where's Sora?" Tifa asked.

"You're looking at her," Kairi exclaimed.

"Wait...her?"

Kairi pointed to me. I waved back.

"That's not Sora. Sora's a boy."

"No...I'm a girl. I've been a girl forever."

Tifa froze for awhile, then awkwardly laughed. "Oh, I see. Well then..." Tifa mumbled. She scratched the back of her head and gave Kairi some "help me!" faces.

Kairi clapped her hands. "I have a way to celebrate! I'm gonna throw a beach party!"

"A beach party?" Tifa and I exclaimed, only, both of us had opposite faces, me having the nervous one.

"With, like...boys there?" Tifa asked.

"Yep!" Kairi squealed.

"Boys?..." I mumbled. That settles it, I'm wearing swim trunks. With a t-shirt. A very baggy t-shirt.

"Oh come on Sora, you pretend like you hate the idea," Kairi noticed.

"I do."

"How can you hate beach parties? Especially with guys there! Cute hot guys!" Tifa squealed. She inched up to me. "Besides, now that you're a girl, I bet a lot of guys would hit on you," she cooed.

I'm sorry, was she bi or something?

I laughed nervously and backed up. "I never said I wouldn't go. I, uh...love beach parties!"

Kairi and Tifa jumped up and down in excitement. I sighed. They'll eventually catch up to me. I walked through the front doors. Jeez. Two minutes on school grounds and I already want to go back to my boy-self. My pen accidentally dropped from my breast pocket. I bent down to pick it up.

"Nice cunt..." some boys moaned, passing by. I quickly stood up. You know what? Who needs a pen? How about a longer skirt for a change?

"Here, I got it." I looked up and saw Cloud bend down and pick it up. He handed it to me. "You look familiar." _He remembers me? _"That Sora kid, from the beach, right?"

_He does! _"Oh, uh, yeah." I blushed. Damn it! I wish I could just run right now.

Cloud laughed. "You look cute like that."

"Me or the blushing?" I asked. I gasped and quickly covered my mouth. That was supposed to stay in my mouth.

Cloud paused, then smiled. "Both." He started to walk froward, but paused really close to my face. "See you in class, Sora." And he walked away. I bit my bottom lip and blushed. Maybe this could be a good day after all. I walked over to my locker and pulled my skirt lower in pride.

* * *

**Riku POV**

"Hi Riku," said a bunch of slutty cheerleaders.

"Hi."

"Hey Riku," said a hot girl passing by.

"Riku, sup," said a gay guy.

"Riku! My man!"

"Riku! It's really him!"

"Riku, want some of this?"

All of them I didn't care about. I was just looking for one certain person. A person who I knew for a long time and now getting sudden feelings for her. Which I can't find.

"Whoa there."

I quickly stopped and made a blunt face. "Oh. Hey Cloud."

"Hey Riku. Looking for Sora?" Cloud asked.

"How could you tell?"

"Your face just says it."

"Of course."

Cloud laughed. "I just spoke to her. She was close to her locker a while ago." There was a pause. Cloud silently smiled.

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Do you..."

"What?" he asked. A light blush came to his face.

I gulped. "Nothing."

A pause.

"Sora's at her locker...if you need her. See ya, Riku." Cloud genuinely waved and walked away. I groaned. Why was I sensing sudden jealousy? Anyway, I headed over to 207, a.k.a., Sora's locker. Sure enough, Sora was there, reaching for her books and whatnot, Kairi right next to her in her locker, examining her face, with Tifa right next to Kairi, fixing her hair. Both were obsessed with beauty, except Sora, who really didn't see it. That's what made her so delectable.

Kairi closed her locker and smiled. "Riku! Right on time!"

Tifa peeped her head around Kairi's. "Nice to see ya."

Sora turned and smiled too. "Hey Riku."

_Don't melt, don't melt, don't melt, don't melt..._

I took a deep breath. "Sup everybody!"

"Riku, I just had the greatest idea," Kairi exclaimed.

"Greatest!" Tifa added.

"I'm going to throw a beach party to celebrate Sora's arrival in the feminine side!" I widened my eyes and stared. "Well, whatada think?" Kairi asked. A beach party. As in Sora in a bikini and a bunch of boys watch her tan or bend down low to collect shells, or even worse...

_Worse Case Scenario_

_Everyone except Sora and Cloud was dead from the tsunami. Sora looked up at Cloud. _

_"Cloud. You saved me."_

_"I know."_

_"Kiss me," Sora whispered. _

_Sora and Cloud leaned in and locked lips. _

I helplessly yelped. "How about a different theme? Like...pajama parties?"

Kairi and Tifa looked like they were considering it.

No wait!

_Worst Case Scenario_

_Everyone fell asleep on the ground. Cloud walked over to Sora and stroked her face. _

_"Sora?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to admit my undying love for you."_

_"I feel the same way, Cloud!"_

_"You do?" _

_"Yes!"_

_"Then let's make love!"_

_"Okay, Cloud." _

_Both of them climb upstairs to a bedroom and lock the door._

I yepled again. "Uh, on second thought, parties are out. How about a nice simple playdate?"

_Worse Case Scenario_

_Sora walked out in only a long t-shirt. _

_"Cloud, I'm ready to play. Are you?"_

_Cloud smirked. "Of course." Cloud pinned Sora to the bed. "Let's play daddy-daughter."_

_"I've been a bad girl, daddy. Are you gonna punish me?" Sora cooed._

_"I must as a parent discipline you." Cloud kissed her neck._

_"Oh, daddy! I'm so sorry!" Sora moaned. _

It took all of me not to scream.

"A playdate?" Sora asked, laughing a little. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You're right. Let's skip the celebration altogether," I replied.

"But-"

I put my finger to her lips. "Sh. Enough said." It was really awkward being this close to her, but somehow it felt good. She blinked, feeling lost.

"Oh, Riku. Silly, silly Riku. I think I prefer the beach party best. We're sticking through with it!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay, but check the weather. For you know, cloudy days, windy winds...tsunamis..." I mumbled.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Well, I sure don't like this party thing. But if you guys want me to. Riku and I gotta head over to class, bye guys!" Sora commented. She took my hand and dragged me along to Homeroom. Her hand was warm and soft, the way it always been when she played as a boy.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"About Cloud..." I mumbled.

She stopped, let go of my hand, and turned to me. "What about him?" she asked.

I liked it when she was holding my hand. I grabbed it again. "Uh, I was going to ask if you want to invite him! To our party!" I stalled quickly.

She smiled. "Actually, I'm not even sure if I want to go to this party, period."

_Yes!_

"But my friends really want me to, so...I guess I will."

_No! I don't want to go either!_

The warning bell rang. Sora gasped and started laughing. "C'mon! We really have to go!" I smiled and let her drag me along.

* * *

**Cloud POV**

"Thanks, Cloud! I thought I wouldn't make it," Namine said, and quickly rushed to her seat with her fixed paper.

I looked down at my notebook and bit my pencil.

_Ways to Impress New Girl_

_Show how smart you are_

_Give her a rose from the school courtyard_

_Let her watch you play football_

_Help her as lab partners in 3rd period_

Sora and Riku suddenly burst through the door and laughed. I smiled. Speaking of new girl.

Sora looked at me and stopped laughing. She unnoticeably finger-combed her hair and looked around. I tried to hide my laugh.

Every other boy who was talking stopped and looked at her. She looked down and sat at the table across from me me, along with Riku(each table had 4 desks).

"Told you we wouldn't be late," Riku said. Sora nudged him. They both laughed some more.

_Is that her boyfriend?_

"Hey, Sora," I greeted.

She smiled. "Hey Cloud."

Riku slowly reached behind and tried to open her backpack zipper.

"I see you."

Riku stopped and grinned.

_Yep. She's taken._

I forced a smile toward Riku. "Hey Riku."

He notice the tension in my voice and smirked. "Sup Cloud. You met Sora."

Sora rolled her eyes but smiled.

How could I not see it? the frequent flirtation? The facial expressions they give to each other? Riku's confidence to dare to sneak into her bag? And Sora not getting angry? ! They're in love. And it obviously shows. I should've known. But I guess my hopes were up.

"Riku, give me my pencil!" Sora giggled. Riku rose it in the air. "That short, are ya?"

Sora struggled to take it out of his hand, but he just grinned and held on tight.

I tried to hold in my groan.

"Sora!" someone called.

Sora turned to a redheaded girl and waved. The girl waved back along with a black-headed one. The teacher walked in the classroom.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry I'm late." She immediately dropped her bags on the ground and started writing on the board. Everyone silenced themselves and stared. We read the board. It said Romance. "Romance, everyone. It's the expression of love in many ways. Flowers, chocolates, cards, presents, words...protected sex." The class laughed and the teacher smiled. "Today, I want you guys to write a poem in the category of Romance. You may work in partners if you wish."

Kairi got up and dragged Riku to their table. "Sora, you wanna be partners?"

"Sure." She got up and sat next to me. "Okay, just to let you know, I'm no good at writing poems. I pretty much suck at everything school-related. But, oh well. Hey, what are you writing?"

"Our poem."

"What?"

I put my pencil down and looked it over.

"Let me see it." She took it and read it over. "Cloud, you never told me you could write poems like this!"

"It's not that good, really..."

"No, it is. Really."

She smiled at it and got up to turn it in to the teacher. I gazed at her. Her eyes were crystal-like, shining like two glistening diamonds, her hair long and clean...

She sat back down next to me. "So, now we're done."

"About Riku..." I mumbled.

"He can be annoying sometimes, I know. But we're pretty close. Like brother and sister, at least that's what everyone says."

"Wait, brother and sister?"

"Yep. Best friends."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's...nice to know."

Her knee touched mine, and she blushed. I smiled.

"So...you going to that beach party?" I asked her.

"It spread around that quick?" she replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Times up! Hand in your papers!" the teacher exclaimed. Papers flew to her desk. She caught them all. "Okay, now I'll read them aloud to the class."

Sora turned to me and smiled. "You were great."

_Don't blush._

"Yomiko and Hyran, I was kidding about the sex," the teacher said when she finished reading the first one.

"We know miss!" they replied, and high fived each other. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Ooh, this looks interesting.

_A Rose of Any Other Name_

_I watch her as she gazes at the sunset_

_Her skin as bright as dawn_

_Her eyes portraying the identity of her heart_

_But her feelings _

_No one knows what remains inside_

_As for she is called_

_The rose of any other name." _

The whole class clapped. "Sora and Cloud, you showed exactly what romance was all about. A plus." And she moved on.

Little did Sora know that the poem represented her.

* * *

**Sora POV**

"The end of the day already?" I asked with a smile.

"You mean you liked it?" Kairi asked.

"For the first time Cloud noticed me! Of course I liked it! I wanna do it again."

I opened my locker happily and pulled out my bag, then locked it.

"Somebody's love struck," Tifa cooed.

Sora sighed and didn't even bother denying it.

"Come on, Cupid. Let's go home," Kairi said, and she dragged me in her car.

I waved as they drove off, and walked happily to the front door and opened it.

"Hello everyone and isn't it a wonderful day?" I greeted.

Leon turned to me on the couch. "Why are you so peppy?"

"Cloud noticed me!"

"Ew. You're in love with my best friend?" Leon asked with a grin.

I threw my bag at him.

"What's all the hubba?" dad asked, climbing downstairs.

"Dad, no one says that anymore," I laughed, hugging him.

"I'm gonna go out and get some milk quickly. Soma will watch you, okay?"

"Dad. I'm 17. I can watch myself."

"I know. That's exactly why." He kissed my forehead. "Bye, kids!"

I sighed. I went to my room before Soma could find me. Time to change out of this mess and into something comfy. I took off my skirt and threw it on the ground. I was completely opposite of Leon. I was messy. A knock came at my door, but the person opened it anyway.

I forgot to lock it. Oh well.

"Leon, what do you want? Can't you see I'm changing?" I asked.

"I know. I never knew your ass was that sexy."

"Ew Leon, that's-" I froze and backed up as Soma walked up to me. He held my chin up.

"One little kiss. No one will know."

"Get off me old pervert!" I kicked him.

He grunted. "Next time, there won't be a choice!" And he limped downstairs.

I knew something was wrong with him.


	3. Shopping's Really Flirting

**Hello! I'm having really fun writing this story. I read the comments. Thanks! By the way, check out my Slashapalooza account. There's more of these kind of stories there. Here we go! **

_**It's like a SoraxCloud SoraxRiku war. I'm all for SoraxCloud! THey seem cute together!**_

_**-dark fairy7**_

**A: Now that I think of it, it is kind of set up like that. Cool! It's like Team Edward or Team Jacob! I set off a fan war. Wicked. **

_**There seems to be mixed messages in Sora. One minute she's flirting with Cloud, the next she's with Riku. Who is she really with?**_

_**-Slash Mistress**_

**A: She's not with anybody yet. In fact, she's actually not even considering, really. She's still not really comfortable with being a girl. **

_**Team Riku. **_

_**-starrynights**_

**A: Wow. I guess I really did start a war.**

**_Why did Sora pretend to be a boy anyway? We never got to find out. Oh and I like Sora when she's with Cloud. I fully support that! _**

_**-KH Fangirls**_

**A: That will be answered in the later chapters. And thank you? **

**Thanks for all the PMs! Sorry I couldn't answer them all! I try my best! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Sora POV**

_Oh, oh! _

_How could you do this!_

_Oh, I-_

_I never saw it coming! _

I let my hand search the nightstand for my cell phone without moving in my bed. I eventually found it and sleepily put it on my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"SORA! GET UP! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING FOR THAT BEACH PARTY! I CAN'T LET YOU GO IN THOSE BOYISH AND RAGGETY CLOTHES!" Kairi shouted. But I only heard half of the sentence because I was fumbling to catch the phone that flew out of my hands when she was screaming. I caught it and put in my ear. And sat up.

"Kairi, there's no school. And it's 9 o'clock in the morning. Go to sleep. Scratch that. Do anything that doesn't involve me..." I replied sleepily, yawned, and started to lean back down.

"SORA! WE KNOW YOU WENT BACK TO SLEEPING! IF YOU DON'T GET READY WE'LL PERSONALLY GO OVER THERE AND DO IT FOR YOU!" Tifa shouted.

I immediately sat up.

_45 minutes later..._

"I promise you'll enjoy this," Kairi squealed, and drove off. I groaned.

Tifa put her sunglasses up when we arrived. "Look at you. You actually dressed decent."

Little did they know that it was the only thing that 1)wasn't dirty 2)didn't stink from the endless games of football 3) wasn't on the floor. Don't get me wrong, I love this outfit. It's just a bit exposing.

"Let's see, army cargos...white tank, white Vans, some bracelets, and two studs in your ears. Cute!"

"Cute? My shirt won't go past my belly button. And it's amazingly tight!" I tried to stretch out the chest area. But failed. Tifa dragged me toward the mall, and Kairi got her purse. I haven't been to the mall in a while. It's not my thing. What can I say? Boy inside and out.

When I looked up at the store we were heading in, I raised one eyebrow. "Fun in the Sun?" How cheesy.

"Yep!" They pulled me inside. Sunglasses, swimming trunks, t-shirts, bathing suits, towels, beach balls and equipment, sandals, everything that involved sun was there. It was huge. It was stocked.

It was hell.

I knew I shouldn't have stole that cookie back in Earth.

"To the bathing suits!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm really fine with just throwing on a t-shirt with some trunks. It's comfy, actually."

"Comfy, and want you to look your best at your party." I browsed the area. "Hey, guys? Why is there only bikinis? Aren't we getting a one-piece, at least?"

"Oh no, Sora. We're not gonna let you hide your naturally curvy and tanned body under a monstrosity known as a _one piece_." Kairi spat out the last two words. I gulped.

"But...bikinis tend to be so tight, and...exposing, and...not recommended for C cups."

"Are you kidding me? You're blessed with C cups. Now here. Try this on." They handed me a bathing suit.

I looked down at it. "Here?"

"No, silly, in the fitting rooms!" They pointed to a bunch of open doors. I sighed and went in one of the doors. There was a long mirror inside.

"Shut the door!" Kairi reminded. I locked it.

When it was on, it was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever put on. The top piece squeezed my breasts to a point where I thought they would pop. And the bottom was a crossover between skimpy underwear and horny thong.

"I hate it!" I shouted over the door.

"Really? I told you it was too plain for a girl like her," Tifa whispered.

I put on my regular clothes on and pushed the...whore suit toward them. "No."

A sales lady walked toward me. "People would kill for that body." I looked down at myself, then back at her. "You know, there's a certain bikini that girls try to fit into, but it's just not the type for their body shape. I think for you, it'll emphasize that beauty." She walked away for a couple minutes and brought back a bikini hanging on a hanger. "You should try this on."

"Yeah, Sora, you should try this on," Kairi cooed. I slowly took it and went back into the fitting room. I stared at myself in the mirror.

_People would kill for that body._

I turned and examined my huge butt, my large thighs. Kairi did say I had an hourglass figure. I felt m hand go up my thighs and felt the perfect curvature. My large boobs just sitting there in that top part. The bikini was a chocolate brown, the top part having mint green stripes going through it. The bottom part was just brown.

It was...a bit cute.

What am I saying? ! I hate it! It's too tight, it's too exposing...it's...

_Fitting your body shape?_

I sighed.

"Look, she's finished!" Kairi squealed. "Well?" she asked me when I walked out.

"I'll...uh...I'll take it."

The sales lady smiled. "I'd knew you'd like it." She escorted us to the counter to check out. A couple of guys at the swimming trunks area looked over at us.

Or...sadly...me.

They started smirking and mumbling to each other. Tifa noticed this and turned to Kairi.

"Look! People are actually noticing Sora! Does she know how to flirt?" Tifa asked.

"I haven't taught her yet!" Kairi replied nervously.

"Here you go," the sales person said.

"Thanks," I answered, and took the bag and turned around. I can't believe I just did that.

Kairi dragged me to a corner. "Okay, Sora, I'm going to give you a 60 second lesson on flirting."

"On what?" I asked, blinking.

_2 minutes later..._

"This one cute or this one cute?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa, the black one obviously fits you."

"And so does that red tankini on you, Kairi!"

"I know!"

They both squealed. I silently sat in a chair and texted to Riku on my LG Sidekick.

Plz...help...me. Done. Send.

I sighed and put the phone in my pocket. A couple boys smiled and walked over. "Hey," one of them said.

I blinked. "Hi."

The boys looked at each other than back at me. "You go to Destiny High?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm new there."

"Look at her, she's so oblivious!" Kairi groaned.

"Looks like our lessons failed."

"Not yet," Kairi mumbled, and she walked over to me. "This is Sora!"

"No way,_ the_ Sora! They said she's as hot as they come but, wow, we didn't know it was like this!" one of the guys exclaimed.

"She's a goddess!" another one said.

"Fully," another one said.

I blushed and smiled nervously. "Oh, um...thank you."

"We're having a beach party on behalf of Sora's newcoming," Tifa added.

"We know, we were invited. It's going to be wicked!" The guy looked down. "Is that what you're wearing?"

I looked at the bikini. "Oh, I-"

"Yep!" Kairi exclaimed. I pushed her.

"Thank you, Kairi. I believe he asked me."

The guys laughed. "Hey, you all wanna grab a smoothie?"

I perked up. This is easier than I thought. "Sure!"

My phone buzzed.

_U need me?_

_No, now I'm having a great time. _

He texted back.

_Send me a pic. _

I told everyone to smile. The guys held up there smoothies. Kairi and Tifa made kitty faces. I snapped it and sent it to him.

_I'm coming over._

_Y? I just said I was fine._

_No, look. There's a bunch of boyz._

_Well, they're nice ones. Wait, y do u seem so worked up over the boyz? _

_Oh! Uh...nothin. Um...bye!_

I shrugged and put my phone in my pocket. Oh well.

* * *

**Riku POV **

"Alright, next question, zombies vs. unicorns," Sora stated.

"Unicorns," Kairi replied.

"Totally," Tifa agreed.

"Zombies, they are the beasts, man. They'd beat up unicorns any day," Sora retorted.

"I'm with Sora. Zombies," I answered.

"Zombies are dead. Unicorns can actually run and stab they're horn of awesomeness up your asses," Kairi taunted.

"Zombies can stuff bombs up their arms and throw them at you. Pwned, sucka," Sora replied.

We all laughed along with Sora. Today was the beach party, and I just wanted school to be over. Maybe, if I'm lucky enough, Sora would admit her true feelings for me.

_Best Possibility_

_"Riku...I have to tell you something," Sora mumbled. _

_"You can tell me anything, Sora. You're my best friend," Riku replied. _

_"That's the thing though. I wanna be more than friends."_

_"What?" Riku asked. _

_"Riku, I...I love you." _

_Sora leaned in and planted a kiss on Riku's lips._

I couldn't help but smile at the dream.

"Next question...eat vomit from a hobo, or eat elephant shit that it made?" Tifa asked.

"Ew! Is there a third choice, kill yourself?" Kairi asked.

"Gotta go with the elephant shit. I don't know what kind of diseases are in that hobo's puke," I answered.

Sora thought about it. "Can I brush my teeth after?"

"Yeah," Tifa answered.

"I'm gonna go with the vomit."

"Seriously?" Kairi asked.

"Well, the only thing the hobo can vomit up is food. Elephants, though, eat anything, even they're own shit. an you imagine eating shit in shit form?" Sora explained.

All of them made faces.

"I see your point now," Kairi muttered.

"Yeah! Only one more period before school ends!" Tifa exclaimed.

"And then, party in the house!" Kairi agreed. They high-fived.

"Yippee," Sora mumbled.


	4. To the Beach!

**I read my reviews! Thank you for commenting! And don't worry, I plan to continue. :)**

**No new PMs right now, so...I guess I can just move on to the story! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sora POV**

"I can't believe you actually put on a bikini. And plan to go public with it!" Leon mocked. He pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures?" I asked.

"Because you may never do this again."

I groaned and wrapped a towel around me. I slipped on my sandals.

"You taking the car?" Leon asked.

"Nah. It's right there. I'll just walk."

"What about Soma? He's-"

"Soma can eat my dick." I slammed the door shut.

I trotted over to Destiny Islands and in 5 minutes, I was there.

Jeez, I was only late for 10 minutes and it already gets packed.

As soon as I stepped in, a bunch of confetti popped in my face.

"Welcome to Destiny High, Sora!" the whole crowd cheered.

I smiled fakely and waved. Maybe I can find Riku. I can use a friend right now who's not trying to push me into girly stuff. Oh well.

Kairi walked up to me. "So Sora, you like?"

"I just came here."

"No silly! Our outfits!" Tifa corrected. Tifa had on a black bikini that tied at the sides, and Kairi had a red tankini, a tank that shows her belly and a bikini at the bottom. Of course, they give me the skimpiest outfit. Sigh.

"Well, if you need us, we'll be tanning," Kairi excused, and Tifa and her put on sunglasses and sat on some beach chairs while two other boys fanned them.

How animated.

* * *

**Riku POV**

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I guess I have to use the soaked towel," Sora mumbled.

"Nah, I think they have some dry towels in the Storage Room. C'mon," I replied.

Sora grinned. "Really? Thanks!"

This was my ticket. Now that Sora's towel was soaked, I could help her out and she could see how sweet I was.

I took her behind the bathroom building and opened the Storage Room door. "Whoa, I didn't know it would be so dark," I mumbled.

"Maybe because it's a supply closet?" Sora laughed.

"Don't get snarky, young lady," I played. Sora laughed.

I walked inside along with Sora. Sora tripped on a plug. Before you knew it we were both toppling to the floor. The door shut closed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just...I can't see anything."

"Well, you're on my stomach."

"Oh, sorry." Sora's head weight released from my stomach and I heard her fumbling for stuff. I sat up.

"What're you looking for?" I asked her.

"The doorknob. It fell off. Hey, I think I found it!"

I felt a hand squeeze my dick. "NO! THAT'S NOT A DOORKNOB!" I shouted.

Sora quickly removed her hand and backed up. "Uh...I'm so sorry..." I bet she was blushing.

"Uh, that's fine," I mumbled.

Sora backed up more and I heard a sound. We both stood up. "What happened?" I asked.

"I...don't know..." Sora mumbled.

Suddenly both walls slid close together, crushing Sora and I tightly into each other.

"Now, who the hell puts a button likes that in a closet?" Sora asked. She tried to turn her head but ended hitting my head. We both winced.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora grunted.

"No, you're not. Let me see," I realized.

"Riku, no really, I'm fine."

I managed to take my hand and put it under her chin so her face looked up at me. I examined her forehead. "There doesn't seem to be anything on it." Sora's face was suddenly turning red. I looked at our position more closely. Now that you look at it, her hips are pressed tightly against mine, and her chest is squishing mine. And then her face...

Now I see.

The door suddenly burst open, letting in light.

Cloud turned to Kairi and Tifa. "Toilet paper, right?"

Sora and I froze.

Cloud turned to us along with Kairi and Tifa and they froze too.

A bunch of frozen figures. How ironic.

Cloud tried to hide(but failed)to hide his pursed lips and pressed a button on a wall, releasing the walls. We both fell on the floor.

"Well, sorry we interrupted, but we were just going to get some tp for the girl's restroom," Kairi explained.

"Yeah. Didn't mean to get in the way of your sex scene," Tifa giggled.

"Wait, sex wha-" Sora squealed, getting up immediately.

"Sora and I weren't doing anything, I swear," I agreed.

Sora's face went totally red and she hid her face in her hands.

Cloud just looked away with a...trying to be carefree face, but once again, failing.

"Is she..." I asked. I didn't want her to cry now.

"No, she just does that when she's embarrassed," Kairi laughed.

Sora looked up, her face as bright as a cherry. "You guys...are perfectly aware that I don't plan to lose my Flower that quickly. Much as well, my first kiss."

Tifa and Kairi laughed.

Cloud and I widened our eyes. "Sora's a virgin?"

Sora looked at us horridly. "What did you think?"

"Just, with that kind of body, you know..." Cloud muttered.

"Wait, you never kissed anybody?" I asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you did?"

"No!"

"But you just said yeah!"

"Riku!"

"Sorry."

She never kissed anyone before, which means...

I couldn't help but smile.


	5. Sora's Dream

**Thank you for reviewing everybody! I really appreciate it. I'm thinking of remaking my Love for a Rotten Day story. It's getting outdated. IDK. Maybe people like it the way it is. **

_**Why? Why must you make Sora and Riku enemies? I was loving that team.**_

_**-ravenxrobin**_

**A: I didn't mean to set off a fan-based war, whatever you're calling it. But I had this story planned out, so it had to be. Don't worry, they don't fight forever. The story has to move on, you know? **

_**Wait, who does Sora really like?**_

_**-KHfan**_

**A: Sora likes Cloud, but has some feelings for Riku. SOME! So she's not sure really. And that's all I'm saying or I'll be giving stuff away. **

**That's all for now. So just read along. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sora POV**

"Sora, Sora, Sora, SORA!" someone shouted.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Rise and shine, beautiful angel."

I wiped my eyes with my hand. "Alright, whoever's messing with me, you better-" I looked at the side of her and saw a familiar blondie. I screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"You weren't there last night! Wait, this isn't my bed. This isn't my room!" I ran outside, then back in the room. "This isn't my house!"

"Well duh! You slept over last night, remember?" Cloud reminded.

"No I didn't! You may be cute but you're crazy! You only exist in life away from home. Not in my bed. Or...whoever's bed I sleep on."

"Silly Sora," Cloud laughed. Somehow he ended up being on top of me on the bed. "Don't you remember that special night we had together?"

"Special what?" I asked, shaking.

"You let me have your Flower." Cloud smiled.

Flower, Flower...processing...

"OH MY GOD! I HAD SEX WITH YOU!"

"You seem disgusted," Cloud mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that it, uh..well. Huh." I tried to think of what to say.

"Chill out, babe. It's not like I raped you or anything-"

"Babe?"

"I've been calling you that for 3 months and you just now notice?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"Wait, we're going out?" I asked even more frantically.

"Uh, yeah?"

I feel so open...and exposed.

I rolled away and just realized.

"I'm naked!" I quickly covered myself.

"Hey, you were the one rushing to unbutton your shirt."

I started breathing heavily and grabbed a random t-shirt. It was long enough to be a dress on me so I rapped it around.

Cloud came from the back of me and hugged me gently. "You'll never believe what I have planned today for you."

I...I never dated Cloud. I'm still a virgin! I never even kissed a guy! Why would I stoop so low?

I backed up. "Uh, Cloud? No offense but this is a little weird. Okay, maybe a lot."

"Why? You never did this before."

I gulped as he leaned close toward me. "Is something wrong? Is there someone else?" he asked with minty breath. He slowly leaned in.

"Oh, uh, let's go to the uh...beach! Yes, the beach!" I offered.

* * *

_That was a close one. If I don't find out what's going on my sweet Flower would be a goner._

_Wait, it already is. _

_Maybe Kairi would know what to do. I always find her on a beach on Saturdays. _

"I'll go get us some towels, and you hang right here," Cloud said, and he walked off. I heard a familiar squeal. Kairi! I ran into Destiny Islands and saw Kairi running from Riku. I smiled. "Guys!" I shouted to them but they didn't hear me. Maybe I should walk over to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

They both stopped and stared at me, they're smiles slowly decreasing.

"Oh, hi Sora," Kairi mumbled.

Riku just looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh...we're not exactly, your type, remember? You're with your crowd now, and we're with ours," Kairi replied, and walked away.

"When did I ever say that? Riku? C'mon, Riku!"

Riku didn't even give me eye contact. He just walked away.

"Riku?" I whispered.

He stopped and looked back, still no eye contact. "I'm done being your puppy. Sorry." And he walked after Kairi.

I fell on my knees and looked down, a tear falling down my face.

_What have I become?_

* * *

"Sora? Oh come on, we've been doing this for 2 minutes now!" Kairi called.

I groaned and turned in my bed.

"Sora, you didn't even see the second half of the party, yet?"

No way. There's a second half?

"You have got...to be kidding me," I grumbled, slowly sitting up. Riku sat on the floor, his chin in his palm, staring at me. I groaned even more and laid back down in bed.

"Quick! Put on your pajamas and get up! We told them we'd be back in 30 minutes!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Pajamas?" I asked suddenly.

* * *

**Riku POV **

The car was dead silent. Kairi was the driver, Tifa in the passenger seat, but Sora and I were in the back, our faces facing outside the windows. Tifa sighed and looked at us. We used to be best friends. We never fought, _ever_. And now...everything's changing.

"So..." Tifa started. "Are you guys pepped for the party or what?" she asked nervously.

"Ya..." Sora replied.

"Blown out of my mind," I answered. We both looked at each other, and then faced outside the windows again.

"Oh, c'mon Riku," Kairi mumbled.

"I never asked to come along, did I?" I replied.

Kairi sighed. It felt so awkward in there. I felt a little bad to drag Kairi and Tifa into this, but they were the ones who pulled me in, so it's there fault. Kairi pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. You could hear the music blast from outside. I won't be surprised if the cops show up.

Sora sighed and made a light smile, turning to Tifa. "This party better be alright considering the clothes you made me wear." Sora was wearing really tight black soffee shorts that were low and mini, with a tight white tank that stopped at her belly button. Totally sexy.

But I'm not gonna say that out loud.

When we arrived, everybody was already dancing.

"Hey, Kairi and Tifa brought Sora!"

"WHOO!"

Sora smiled.

Rick Ross's "Aston Martin Music"started to play, and everyone started dancing to the beat. Cloud walked up to Sora. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." Cloud dragged Sora to the dance floor and Sora started dancing slow but not like ballroom dancing, more like...dancing really cool in slowmotion, just like the song. I watched her. She was all grooving up against Cloud and having fun like a black person.

I hated that so much.

"Why aren't you dancing Riku? You love this song," Tifa acknowledged.

"I do. It's just..."

I stared at Sora. She laughed with Cloud.

_What ahppened to the music?_

_This is how we do it(all night) _

_All night_

_Reason that I fell this way_

_With me and my baby(all right)_

_Just me and my boss_

Sora loved this song too.

Tifa shrugged. "Your lost." And she danced away.

"Alright everybody, we're gonna play a little favorite song of ours. Let's see if you can do it." The Dj started to play "Teach Me How to Dougie."

Everyone gasped and stood still. No one can really do it good.

"Sora, you know how to dougie, make people dance! Do it!"

"When no one else is? Hell no."

"Please?"

"I'll look stupid."

"Okay." Kairi pushed her in the center. Sora took a deep breath.

"DJ, crank it up!" Sora shouted. Everyone cheered.

Sora started going low and popping her hips.

_They be like who _

_what _

_can you teach me how to dougie?_

Sora grinned dropped low and moving her arms. Everyone cheered and bobbed along. I stared with wide eyes as she dougied like some ghetto person, perfectly, her hips popping so correctly and her arms not looking all stringy and whatnot, the way Kairi looks when she attempts to. I blinked. With her outfit, she looked good doing it.

Sora started singing along, bringing everyone to follow her.

_Teach me how to dougie_

_Teach me teach me how to dougie _

_All my all my bitches love me_

Everyone started dancing too, even though they couldn't do it. Sora took it low and popped her ass rapidly sexily and then came up slowly. Sora honestly looked like she was having fun. She brought in a girl with her and started doing it slowly with her, the girl slowly catching on and smiling, doing it too.

The boys whistled. The cheer-leading team glared at her with jealousy for hips like that.

"That girl in the center looks like she can definitely dougie. Btu can she stanky leg?" the DJ asked. Everyone grew silent as it changed to "Stanky Leg." Sora went low and started dipping her leg in and out easily with no effort. The DJ groaned. "Jerk." It switched to "You're a Jerk."

Sora started to skip backwards like she was from the hood. I tried to imagine her with a hat backwards and some Jordans doing it.

Whoa.

People started calling and texting people saying how there was a dance off with Sora.

Sora pin dropped to show off, and then continued to jerk.

"NO HANDS!" the DJ shouted.

"There's a dance for No Hands?" I asked Tifa.

"Duh!"

Sora went low, held her legs there, and popped her ass with "no hands".

"I love Waka Floka!" people shouted outside Kairi's window, watching Sora.

_Girl, drop it to the flo_

_I love the way yo buty go _

_All I wanna do is sit back _

_And watch you move_

_And I'll proceed to throw this cash_

Damn. She's good.

"Bet you don't know the 80s!" somebody shouted. The Dj changed it to "Push It."

Sora pumped her chest. More cheers.

"Can you lean like a motherfuckin cholo?" the DJ asked. It changed to Cholo. Sora grinned again, and choloed, even though she was sweating like crazy.

"Okay, you my friend, you are officially the dancing queen," the DJ admitted.

"Dancing what?" Sora laughed. Everyone cheered. Sora laughed again and brushed a hair out of her face. Kairi ran up and hugged her. "Now didn't you have fun?"

"I guess."

"You got the whole place dancing!" Tifa shouted. Everyone bounced to "Hot In Here" by Nelly.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Sora. "You dance, uh...good."

Sora smirked and lightly shoved me. "I totally slayed your life out there." I laughed along with her and I knew we were friends again.

**If you were wondering what the point of this chapter was, there wasn one. I jsut try to include a music chapter in each of my stories. **

**Teehee.**


	6. Jealousy Killed the Cat

**Hello everybody once again and welcome to another fabulous segment called Q&A, where you get all your questions about the story, and more, answered. (clears throat) First question. **

_**OMG 4 some reason I can totally imagine Sora moving her hips like some black person for some reason. lol love the chap. **_

_**-yaoi queen**_

**A: I know rite? I was thinking the same thing so I decided to put that into words. Go Sora! :3 **

_**When Sora was dancing with Cloud, was she grinding against him like some stripper/ho, or was she just like..."let me try to be sexy." ?**_

**A: Good question. Uh...she did it however the reader imagined it. I guess. ...**

_**Please continue!**_

_**-darkfairy7**_

**A: Will do!**

* * *

**Sora POV **

18. 0. 10.

My locker clicked open.

"Let's see here..." I mumbled.

"SORA, MY POOH BEAR!"

"Eh?" I asked. Two squealing girls clawed over me.

"I missed you so much!" Tifa cried.

"Dude, hasn't even been 8 hours yet."

"Sora, don't be such a party pooper." Kairi patted my back.

"Party...you mean-"

"Yep. SLEEPOVER!"

"Oh god," I muttered.

"No, silly, just us three. You, me, and Tifa, chilling on popcorn and movies, talking about cute guy. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Kairi asked.

"The things I could say right now..." I mumbled, making a blunt face.

"Coolio! Trust me Sora, you'll enjoy this sleepover-"

"What's all this talk about a sleepover?" Cloud asked, walking over to us. I yelped used the locker door to cover my face.

"We're having a sleepover, just the three of us," Kairi answered.

"Yeah, we're gonan watch movies, get fat, and, the best part..." Tifa added.

"TALK ABOUT CUTE BOYS!" Tifa and Kairi exclaimed.

Cloud laughed. "Huh. Where's Sora?"

"Hiding behind that locker over there," Tifa answered.

"I believe she's incognito," Kairi whispered, and winked.

Quick! Maybe I can grab my books and-

"Hey Sora."

Talk to Cloud.

I nervously turned to him and smiled weakly. "H-hi Cloud."

He smiled. "I see you're having a good morning." He looked down at my shirt. Which was inside out. I blushed and quickly covered it with my books.

"Oh, uh...well..."

"It's fine. That happens to me all the time."

I smiled and gazed at him and those beautiful eyes.

"This is the perfect time to kill a moment!" Kairi squealed in between us. I groaned.

"Well, I should, be...getting to class now," Cloud mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"See ya, Sora." And he walked away.

I waved blankly. "Bye..." I replied, with a gaze on my face.

"Hey, look, what good timing," a voice said. A girl walked up to me. I looked up curiously.

"You must be Sora. I'm Fran. Behind me is Ashe, Penelo, Rikku, Larxene, Yuna, and Paine. But you probably already know us as the cheerleading team."

"Cheerleading?" I asked.

* * *

**Riku POV **

_"You know, Riku. You amaze me." _

_"With what?"_

_"Your charm, your hotness, everything. And...I've been hiding something for a while."_

_"You can tell me anything."_

_"I know. That's why I want you to tell me when to stop." Sora leaned in and kissed Riku, both entering into a passionate kiss. _

"Dude, dude, DUDE!" Tidus shouted.

"Huh?" I snapped, looking back at him.

"Were you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Liek you ever listen to me," I teased.

"That's my job, smart one."

I really got to stop thinking about Sora like that. She's just my friend, nothing else. Besides, she likes Cloud. Did I say like? I meant insanely in love with him. No way she'll take me over hot Cloud. I'm not even that hot. In fact, every time a girl passes by me they-

"Hi Riku," 3 girls giggled.

Never mind.

"You seemed dazed off these past few weeks," Tidus noticed.

"I am not."

"You missed 4 football games. Give me a break."

"It's not that bad to-"

"You love football. That's so not you."

"Maybe I wanna change."

"Alright, what's on your mind?"

I sighed. "You won't tell?"

"You know me with secrets. Only tell if I get something for it."

True dat.

I looked around, and then leaned in toward Tidus. "I have a feeling for Sora."

"Harada?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, her."

"Dude, everyone does! Man, she's a keeper. I feel bad for you though. Every guy in school trying to score on her."

"Every...guy?"

"Rumor has it, Cloud already got to fuck her."

"WHAT?"

Sh! Shut up man, I thought you didn't want people to hear."

"Yeah, but-"

The school's cheer leading team walked by, followed by Sora, who seemed annoyed. Every guy who had a dick grew a boner, even some of the gay ones started to have lumps in their pants. Sora noticed that and used her textbook to hide her chest. She pulled her skirt down a bit.

"She's such a tease. How cute."

I sighed. No way am I going to get her now.

* * *

**Sora POV **

"We saw the way you were able to move at the party," Fran said. "And for some reason, that's turning on guys. Don't take our spotlight. There's only room for one person. And that's me." Her girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so?"

"Also, we noticed how you seem very close to...Riku."

"Yeah, he's like my best friend. Why?"

"Only your best friend?" Fran asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah..."

"Perfect. You see, the school dance is coming up and I don't wanna look like a bitch when I ask him out."

"Ask him out? ! But..but..."

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were only friends."

"Well, yes, but..."

"What is this? Do I sense a little crush for someone here?"

"No!" I shouted, and started to blush.

"You're horrible at lying. I thought you were with Cloud."

"With...wait, what?"

"Considering you already fucked the boy. I didn't know it would end that quickly."

"Fuck-I didn't fuck anybody last night!"

"Sure you didn't. Look, even if you did like Riku, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. So looks like your best friend is soon going to have to share time with me, his future girlfriend. Are there any questions, Harada?" Fran confirmed. She went up close to my face. I looked away.

"Sure, whatever. Go ask him out. I bet he won't say yes to a bitch like you, anyways."

Fran smirked. "How cute. A sense of jealousy. Wish me luck!" And they walked out of the bathroom. I stood there, thinking.

Why am I so defendant against her asking Riku out? I mean, she's right. It's not like I'm dating him. Maybe it's just cause I'm trying to protect him from going out with a douche like that. Or maybe...no. Stop that. _You like Cloud. You like Cloud_. Riku is only a friend to me. A really sweet, kind, caring...friend.

WTF!

* * *

"Last lap around, boys and girls, my beautiful sweating adolescents," Coach K reminded. Everyone continued to run around.

"Sora, you should really consider getting a sports bra," Kairi recommended.

"Yeah, I heard they protect against pedophiles and perverts. Maybe even some rapists," Tifa agreed.

"I don't like them. They squeeze too much and it really hurts my shoulders," I replied.

"Ah, with great breasts come great responsibility," Kairi mocked. I rolled my eyes while Tifa laughed.

"Kay, get a 5 minute breaker for some water, and head back out," Coach K said.

"Where's Riku?" I asked, looking around.

"Where he always is, splashing water on his face."

"Of course..." I mumbled. Riku walked out, shaking his long hair that I told him to cut a while ago but didn't. "Riku!" I called. He looked up, smiled, and waved. I grinned and waved back.

"That's weird, you're all bubble and warm. So unlike you," Tifa noticed.

I glared at her.

"My bad."

"Yoohoo, Riku!" Fran called, running up towards him.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Whoa!" Riku exclaimed. Fran purposely made herself fall on top of him. "You okay?" Riku asked her, laughing.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. You were always such a caring person," Fran commented.

"Uh, yeah," Riku said nervously. He got up and held out his hand to help Fran up.

"I groaned. "I swear, that fuckin bitch when she gets through with me will-"

"Sora, are you...jealous?" Tifa asked.

"Jealous, why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous. What makes you think I would be jealous? Jealous?" I questioned quickly.

Kairi and Tifa gave me a look.

"Okay, kids, in the gym. Time for some dodgeball."

Everyone screamed and ran inside.

I sighed. Dodgeball and giant boobies don't go well.

* * *

"Sora, over here!" Lulu shouted. I threw the ball to her, and she hit some random weenie to the bench.

Fran pretended to trip and went against Riku. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, trust me," Riku laughed.

_What a flirt..._

"Sora, come on! The ball!" Kairi reminded. I looked at the loser standing on the other side, and then Fran flirting with Riku.

"He's...my best friend..." I muttered.

"What?" Tifa asked. I hurled the ball at Fran. She screamed and the rest was history.

* * *

"Good shot, Sora. Just next time...try to hit the other team, kay kid?" Coach reminded. I nodded and she walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Riku. I didn't know it would hit you too!" I apologized.

"You didn't mean to hit Fran?" Riku asked, holding the ice pack on his head.

"No, that was fully intended," I answered, making a very mean sneer, my temple pulsing.

Riku laughed. "You two must be close."

"Are you kidding me? She is such a...well, it's hard to explain."

Riku rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Here, let me check if it's bad," I told him.

"Didn't know you had an arm in the first place," Riku noticed. I lifted the ice bag and saw no swollen spot, bruise, or red splotch.

"All that hair protected you."

"Hey," Riku laughed. I laughed along too. There was a pause.

I looked down. "Hey Riku..."

"Yeah?" he answered. Suddenly his deep tone intrigued me.

"We'll...always be best friends, right?"

"Of course! What did you think, I would ditch you or something?"

_Yes._

"No, I know you're better than that."

"Sora."

"Hmm?"

"How...close are you to Cloud anyway?"

I looked up at him. "Why do you ask? You think I'm going to hate you if I like somebody else or something?"

_Yes, _Riku thought. "Nah...just asking."

We both looked at each other for awhile. And at that moment, I swear I could kiss him.

"Too many people," I muttered, looking away.

"What?" Riku asked.

"So, uh, Riku? I just wanted to...oh. You're with...her," Fran noticed, looking me up and down. I groaned.

"You need something?" Riku asked.

"Well, you know how the Girl's Choice Dance is coming up, and...I don't have anybody to go with yet...so...you wanna be my date?" Fran asked.

_What an embarrassment. She's actually going to let herself get turned down by..._

"I don't have anyone to go with yet, so...sure, I guess."

My mouth flew wide opened and stayed there.

"You should close your mouth. You have enough flies in there already," Fran recommended, waved at Riku, and walked away.

"Ooh, that slick bitch is so gonna-"

"Sora, it's fine. Don't let her get the best of you."

"I can't believe you actually said yes!" I shouted, standing up.

"Is this a bad thing...?" Riku asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Duh! You never say yes to your girlfri-...bitches..." I finished, scratching the back of my head.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"Uh, forget it. I thought you were better than that." I walked off to the locker rooms.

"Sora, wait!" Riku called, but I ignored him.

What am I getting so mad over?

_"Riku, pucker up!" Fran warned._

_Riku wagged his eyebrows and flicked tongues with Fran. _

Get that out of your head! That will never happen!

I opened my gym locker.

Right?


	7. An Important Announcement

**No new questions. Oh well. MOVING ON!**

* * *

**Riku POV **

I was currently at Sora's house, watching the Proud Family with her, like old times.

I looked at her. She seemed engrossed inside it.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Let's act like 14 year olds again."

"Huh?" Sora replied. I took her hand and dragged her outside to her backyard. I sat down on the grass and then laid down, staring at the stars. Sora grinned and laid down next to me. Sure, it was a bit more awkward because she was a girl this time, but still. It was like old times. When we would gaze at the sky and share our secrets.

"I used to wear braces," I admitted.

"No way," Sora gasped.

"Yeah, you didn't actually think I was born with perfectly straight and white teeth, did you?"

"Well, I was."

"You brush every day. Besides, you're just you."

"I wet my bed when I was in 5th grade," Sora admitted.

"5th? I thought you were potty trained since you were 3."

"Yeah, well, I had a bad dream. Let's stop it at that."

"I tried on my mom's clothes and put on her make up before," I said.

"What? I don't even do that!"

"I was in 7th grade."

"Shit."

"I know." I turned to Sora. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell me why you pretended to be a boy for so long."

"It's for a...pretty stupid reason."

"Hey, c'mon. I bet I did some pretty more stupid stuff than you."

"Okay then. It was before my mom got that job as a business partner..."

_Flashback_

_"Okay, that's enough ice cream, Sora," Ms. Harada noted._

_"But mommy, I love ice cweam!" 8 year old Sora replied._

_"Let her have one more," Mr. Harada asked. _

_"No, she'll get cavities," Ms. Harada whispered back._

_"What's ca-vi-ties?" Sora asked._

_"It's these monsters that eat up your teeth and turn you into an ugly ogre," 9 year old Leon teased. _

_Sora gasped. "I don't wanna be an ogwe!" Sora cried. _

_"Leon," Ms. Harada groaned. But Leon kept on laughing. "Cavities don't turn children into ogres, okay? How about some more ice cream." _

_"No thank you," Sora excused, backing up. Her mom sighed and glared at Leon. Leon shrugged. While Ms. Harada scolded Leon, Sora wandered off to a poster. _

_FOOTBALL TRY-OUTS FOR JUNIORS! _

_BOYS 10 AND UP!_

_TOMORROW AT 5 PM!_

_BE THERE, OR BE SQUARE!_

_Sora gazed in wonder as she saw a field full of tall men tackling each other. She watched the ball soar into the air, the drinks fall into their mouths, the dirt grind onto their clothes. _

_"Mommy, I wanna do football," Sora called. _

_Ms. Harada widened her eyes. "What?"_

_"Football. I wanna do it." _

_"Whadaya know, we have a future Steelers fan," Mr. Harada congratulated, patting her on the back. _

_Ms. Harada read the poster. "But, honey, football is very...uh...violent."_

_"Violent?" _

_"It's when you get hit by someone and bleed to death, having painful memories in he-" _

_"Leon, don't you finish that sentence."_

_"Sorry." _

_"I don't cawe. I wanna do football. See?" Sora pointed out the men. _

_Her mom winced. "Uh, out of all sports she chooses this." _

_"What a special girl," Mr. Harada noticed. _

_"But a...honey, it's for boys." _

_"Then I'll be a boy. I'll be a boy all the way. Just make me born over again and turn me into a boy, mommy," Sora said demandingly. _

_"It's not that simple, sweetie."_

_"Yes it is. Leon told me you just have sex and then you're done." _

_"LEON!" _

_"I didn't say squat." _

_"Sora, even if somehow you could be a boy, you're not 10." _

_"I'll just say I am." _

_"First you have to get rid of that lisp. Right?" Leon asked._

_"Wight."_

_'Right."_

_"Wight."_

_"Rrright..."_

_"Wwwight..."_

_"Oh well." _

_Before you knew it, Sora was at try-outs, dressed up as a guy, acting as a guy(courtesy of Leon), and as tough as a guy._

_"He's probably gay."_

_"I am not!"_

_"Are too."_

_"Shut up!" Sora shouted. _

_"Alright, kids, let me see your tosses. I'll throw you the ball, and you throw it as far as you can. Kay?" the coach asked._

_"I bet he can't throw past his shoes." The group laughed. _

_"Sora, how about you go first?"_

_"Sora? What a girly name." _

_"Here you go." _

_Sora caught the ball, and then threw it. It ended up passing the field and into the street, hitting a car in the parking lot. _

_"Wow, Sora, you have a good arm!" _

"Is that why it hurt so much when you threw that dodgeball at my head?" I asked.

Sora laughed uneasily. "Anyway..."

_"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed. _

_"Hmmph," Sebastian said, the one who had made fun of her. _

_Over and over, through the years, Sora had helped her team through the top. But one day, when Sora was finally 11..._

_Sora looked around the changing rooms ,saw no one was in there, and removed her top and chest pad, making her look flat. That was the time Sebastian decided to walk in. _

_"Oh my god," Sebastian gasped. Sora widened her eyes and covered her past training size chest. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sora shouted._

_"What about you? Why am I suddenly..." Sebastian stopped himself. He covered his mouth and started to blush. _

_Sora put on her top and walked up to him, who was 14. "You can't tell anyone, okay? Please."_

_Sebastian winced and tried not to look at her face. "Yeah, I promise." _

_When Sora was 14, that was the last game of the season, and it was tied. _

_"He's passing the 50th yard, oh! He just jumped around the defense! Is that allowed?"_

_"I don't know, Bob, but the crowd loves him." _

_"YOU GO SORA!" Ms. Harada screamed, her face already painted the team's colors. She turned around to a random guy. "That's my son! He's better than yours!"_

_The guy groaned. _

_"She's 10 yards away!" _

_Sora slammed the ball on the touchdown and jumped up and down. Her team screamed in happiness and carried her in the air. Sora raised her arms in victory. _

_"He has done it again and carried her team to yet another victory!"_

_"You know, I think this boy'll get drafted, Bob." _

_"I think so too, Billy." _

_When everyone was done and gone, Sora was still in the changing rooms, smiling to herself. She slipped on her shoes and headed out the door. _

_"Hey."_

_She turned around. _

_"You...you were great," Sebastian commented. _

_Sora smiled. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." And she left the room._

_"She's not like other girls..." Sebastian mumbled. _

_That was also the year Sora was starting 8th grade. She was a year ahead a bit, but only because of her birthday, no failings. Keep in mind she also already had a B36 chest. She took her seat quietly to herself and searched for a pencil. Only, she wasn't there at school as a girl. _

_"C'mon, ma!" _

_"Sora, why do you want to be a boy 24/7?" her mom asked. Her dad just laughed. _

_"Because she's gay, and she wants an excuse to like girls," 15 year old Leon answered. That earned him a sock in the face by Sora. _

_"Your mom has a point, Sora. Why do you want to be a boy?" Mr. Harada asked._

_"You were born a girl, sweetie."_

_"I know. But it's so much easier to be a boy. You're open to a lot more things. People don't gawk at you so much...you get space, respect..." Sora droned. Leon nodded in agreement. Which earned him another sock. _

_Ms. Harada sighed. "Do you really want to do this?" _

_"Yes, mom." _

_She closed her eyes, thought about it, then smiled. "Okay."_

_Sora squealed and hugged her mom. "Thank you so much! I love you all!" _

_"Not enough," Leon mumbled. This time it was a bar of soap. _

_O her first day, she noticed two girls staring at her from a distance. She slightly looked up. _

_"He's cute!" one black head squealed. _

_"I guess. He doesn't look like the type who wants to date a lot, though," a red head replied. _

_Sora looked back down to look for a pencil. Meanwhile, a silver headed boy and a red headed guy walked in. _

_"Dude, everybody knows that the overtoss is stronger than the under!" the red head said. _

_"No way, man. Overhand is weaker," the silver replied, and they took their seat behind her. _

_Sora turned to them. "Overhand is stronger, but it's not that accurate, and tends to be off. On the other hand, underhand has steady strength and usually accurate. The two are completely different and can't really be compared." _

_The red head blinked. "You seem to know a lot for a chick."_

_The silver head smirked. "Riku."_

_"Sora." _

_"That bone head here is Axel. He's a bit stupid sometimes." _

_"Right here, you know."_

_Sora laughed. "You guys remind me of a team I used to play in."_

_"No way, which one?" Axel asked. And they all got engrossed into conversation. _

_Later on while Sora was opening her locker, two girls approached her. The red head smiled and held out her hand. "Hello, and welcome to Ansem Middle. You'll enjoy it here. I'm Kairi, and that's Tifa."_

_Sora shook her hand. "Thanks."_

_"I'm Tifa!" Tifa squealed._

_"I already told him that," Kairi mumbled. _

_"I know. Just wanna double check," she replied, batting her eyes at Sora. _

_Sora laughed nervously. "Yeah. I'm-"_

_"Sora Harada? We know," Tifa cut off._

_"You know," Kairi corrected her, giving her a blunt look. Tifa didn't mind. She just kept gawking at Sora. _

_"I'll go now..." Sora mumbled, and turned around, bumping into a tall blond guy. _

_"Oh, my bad, man." And the guy walked away. _

_Sora gazed at him walk away and couldn't help think but how cute he was. _

_"I see you know Cloud. Tell me all you know about him," Kairi said. _

_"Uh, I don't really-"_

_"Or even better, tell us about you," Tifa cooed. _

_"Well, uh-"_

_"I knew I'd find you here," a familiar voice said. Sora turned around and saw Riku there. "Leave the kid alone. He justs wants some space." He turned to me. "I see you met Kairi and Tifa already."_

_"Yeah, we're best friends!" Tifa squealed. I didn't say anything. _

He has a pretty girly face, but oh well..._Riku thought. _

_Sora paused for a second, and then busted out laughing. Her new friends joined along. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, so...you did all that...for football?" I asked Sora.

She nodded.

"Huh. Maybe that's why you always outrun me too."

Sora laughed nervously.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"I got some more popcorn inside."

"Cool."

We both got up. Sora, being clumsy, slipped on her sandals and fell over me, knocking me down. She was on top of me, on the grass, on a moon-lit night.

My best friend who happens to be hot.

This is a good day.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She looked at me. We stared at each other.

"Your eyes are...deep," I commented.

"Thanks..." her voice droned off. We both slowly leaned in and-

"YO YO YO WHAT'S CRACKIN?"

"Leon!" Sora exclaimed, and quickly got up. "Do not touch my popcorn!"

"I want some!" Leon replied happily.

I laughed. So much for a moment.

* * *

**Fran POV **

"You sure this is a good idea?" Principal Xemnas asked.

"Mr., the superintendent verified it. You can't deny the superintendent," I replied.

Xemnas sighed. "I know. I'll give the announcement later in the day."

I smirked. "I'll be there." And I left the room.

I wonder what Sora's doing? Probably stealing more of my spotlight. I used to be the most hottest and popular girl in school. But now...okay, maybe I'm still the hottest, but she's slowly taking my popular. That doesn't fly with me. _Sora this_ or _Sora that_. _Sora's C cups_ or _Sora's hips_. Blah blah blah! No more Sora. She is going DOWN.

Note to self: Need to saying for vengance.

"Fran! Sora's flirting with Riku!" Yuna warned.

"She's what?"

I peeked over the corner at Sora's locker, and sure enough found Sora there. "Target sighted. Must lure Dirty Whore from Yummy. Jungle Cat's going in," I mumbled into the walkie talkie.

_Meanwhile..._

Rikku made a confused face and took the walkie talkie. "What?"

_Back to Fran..._

"Dirty Whore. I'm going to remove Dirty Whore from Yummy. Jungle Cat's going in."

_Rikku..._

"Who's Yummy?"

_Fran._

"Ugh! Sora! Sora is with Riku! I'm going in to lure Sora away from Riku!"

_Rik...oh, whatever. _

"Yeah, I knew that."

_Seriously?_

I rolled my eyes. I lip glossed my lips, took a deep breath, and walked into the scene. Boys from all over gawked at me, just the way I want it.

"No, I mean it, seriously," Riku encouraged.

"You're just saying that," Sora replied with a smug face.

"Sora, you think way too low of yourself!" Riku laughed.

"Because I am!" Sora laughed.

I cleared my throat. Sora shut up and looked at me. She sighed and turned to her locker. I purposely walked over to Riku and started talking loudly. The hallway grew silent.

"So, Riku. Can't wait, can ya?" I asked.

"For what?" Riku asked, looking around nervously.

"For the dance, silly! You're funny, in and out!" I replied. I walked up closer to him. "We're going to have fun, aren't we?" I stroked his chin. He backed up.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna go to class," Sora mumbled, and started to walk away, eyes slowly following her ass.

_I gotta ask her out before it's too late! _Riku thought.

"Sora!" he shouted. Sora turned to him. "Uh...I was wondering, maybe, uh...well..."

Sora blinked.

"If you need help carrying your books," I interrupted quickly. Riku gave me a confused look.

Sora blankly looked at her books. "I'm fine, really. I carried more."

"Hey Sora!" Cloud called. Sora walked to class with him.

Riku sighed.

"Listen, you don't wanna hang out with her," I whispered to Riku, people slowly starting to talk again.

"Why not?"

"People are starting to talk."

"About...?"

I looked around for dramatic affect, and then leaned in. "Her boobs are fake."

Riku made an angry face. "They are not. I knew for a long time, I would know. Who started it?"

I did.

But I can't tell him that.

"Oh, no one, really. Just everyone knows naturally. She got surgery in 9th grade probably at her old school, although they made it look believable."

"Look, Sora isn't the type to discomfort herself with ginormous boobs just to drag attention to herself. She's far from it, in fact. She's sweet, kind, innocent...cute..." Riku gazed.

It took all of me not to purse my lips. "Sora. Isn't. Your. Type," I managed to sputter in the calmest way I can.

"Well, I hope she is. Wish me luck." And he walked away. I stomped my foot on the ground.

I hate that girl so bad.

* * *

**Sora POV **

"Damn school water...have to search everywhere for decent-" I stopped and listened. I heard a pretty melody play from the piano. It was so graceful, and attracting. "I gotta see who it is," I mumbled, and walked inside the music room. There was Riku, sitting on the piano, his eyes closed, playing softly and calmly. I gazed at him play quietly behind the wall.

"It's...beautiful..." I whispered. Suddenly the playing stopped. Riku looked back. "Hello?" I gasped and hid back behind the wall, biting my bottom lip. I didn't mean to stop him. I just wanted to listen and hear him play. Already the melody was stuck in my head. Is there anything about him not charming?

What the hell?

Riku suddenly popped up form the wall. I yelped. "Sora?" he asked. He put his hands in pockets. "What're you...doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I just...I heard this beautiful song and...I'm sorry." I started to blush.

Riku laughed. "It's fine, trust me."

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Comes naturally," he shrugged off. He looked at me, and back at the piano, and then back at me. "You want me to...teach it to you?"

"Okay." I smiled and followed him to the piano. He let me sit down first, and he took the seat after.

"You put your right hand on C..." He held my hand and put it there. I pressed the note. "Perfect." I grinned.

A certain nosy girl spied on us behind the wall quietly.

"See? You have the base."

"Seems easy," I replied.

"It is once you learn it."

"What the..." the girl mumbled.

"Now, let's wrap it up..." Riku suggested. I nodded, and slowly played along under Riku's hands.

"This can't be," the girl gasped.

On the last night, I smiled and looked at Riku. "Good?"

"Yeah." There was a pause.

_Does he want me to kiss him? _

I slowly leaned in towards him, our heads tilting. Our had the faintest touch when-

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Fran asked. _Riku will not kiss Sora. Not on my watch. _

I gasped and quickly got up. "That's true! Yo're right, I should be heading back..." I brushed off my short uniform skirt and tie.

"Good thing I caught you guys."

"And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class too?" Riku asked with a light smirk. How sexy.

"I'm patrolling the hallways to make sure everyone is in class to hear the announcement. It's very important, involving some changes around the school. Where should you be, young hunky man?" Fran asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm student aid, but my teacher doesn't really use me so, I just hang out here."

Why is Riku starting a conversation with her? I felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

"Ooh, piano, how...professional," Fran cooed.

"Eh, not really if you look at it."

"Well, I'll be going now..." I mumbled, noticing how no one heard me. I rolled my eyes again and left the room.

Fucking... dike. Stealing away-

Wait.

I like Cloud, remember?

_Then prove it. Go to the dance with Cloud._

But...

_C'mon, you did say you liked Cloud, didn't you? _

Why am I talking to myself?

_Do it._

I will.

* * *

_"Attention students," Principal Xemnas said onto the camera, folding his hands over a pile of paper. "I am Principal Xemnas, giving you a very important announcement." _

Everyone shut up. Besides me, who didn't care what announcement they gave. I was too busy doodling various ways Fran could die.

_"As you all know, the Girl's Choice Dance is coming up, where the girls have the time of their lives, with their dates. Remember boys, take the first step and ask a certain special someone out! Tickets only $5." _

"Hey Sora," Cloud whispered.

"Hmm?" I answered bluntly, still doodling intensely.

"You going to the dance this Friday?" Cloud asked.

"Uh, yeah." I looked up. _Please ask me out. That's my biggest wish. The crush of my dreams finally asking me out!_

"You wanna be my date?"

Don't scream.

I smiled. "Sure."

"Cool," Cloud replied with a smile, and looked back at the screen.

I bit my bottom lip and slid down in my chair. I totally forgot about Fran.

_"Hello everyone!" Fran greeted._

Until now.

_"Students, Fran Momiji would like to say something to you all." _

_"Thank you, Principal Xemnas" Fran said. _

Oh god.

_"As of Friday, Destiny High will transform the 10 extra loft buildings into dorm rooms to create this school into a boarding school facility," Fran read form the paper. _

Everyone screamed in excitement.

_"In order to create a safe environment and a good learning institution, we are requiring all students below C average to leave school grounds." _

Everyone grew silent.

_"The office staff will be providing the teachers a list of students who will be staying and going. A notification will be sent to the parents. It takes place and turned active right after the Girl's Choice Dance, giving the students a chance to say goodbye to their favorite school. Thank you for your cooperation, and have a fabulous day!" _

The announcements turned off, and the screen rolled up. I don't know why everyone panicking. I'm A/B Honor Roll. I'm in the clear.

"This can be a cool experience," Axel commented.

"I'm with ya," Tidus agreed, knuckle punching him.

Everyone started chatting about their grades, some suddenly bursting into tears, some cheering happily.

"Students, settle down! Settle down!"

"No one listened to her.

"Students, kids..everyone. " She took a deep breath. "QUIET IN THE CLASSROOM!"

Everyone shut up.

"You heard Ms. Momiji, in order to have a good experience and trial with these dorming facilities, we need good conduct and good grades. So everyone be quiet and let's continue to learn."

_Girl's Choice Dance, here I come. _

**You may not see it yet, but the plot thickens! **

**Duh duh duh!**


	8. The Truth

_**Ya! Yummy Riku/Sora action! I wuv yummy Riku/Sora action!**_

_**-starry-nights**_

**A: I'm with ya there, buddo!**

_**You should make a sequel. This story is awesome.**_

**_-mylia11_**

**A: You know, that's a good idea. I did have fun writing this so...**

**I'll think about it. **

**Okay, on to the story! **

* * *

**Riku POV **

I sulked over to my locker, sadly opening it. Kairi bounced over to me. "Hello, glum one! What brings you to this moody mood, Mr. Moody?'

"No reference to the moody cartoon please," I mumbled, pulling out my books.

"Well then why are you so down? You should be happy! Dorm rooms! Finally, I can go away from my little sister!"

I ignored her and kept sulking, slowly pulling out my books.

"Okay, I'll be forced to tickle you. And you know you're ticklish, very much."

My head snapped up.

"Thought so."

"Okay, look, can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

"Only tell if I get something out of it."

"Okay, you remember when Sora first told me she was a girl, right?" I started. Kairi nodded. "Well, right then and there, I was already a little attracted to her. Now that I got to know the real her..."

Kairi relaxed and smiled lightly. "You like her."

"No, I love her. She won't leave my mind."

"I understand. Sora's an awesome person. Who wouldn't like her?"

"But she doesn't know that, so you can't tell her!"

"I know."

"But, it gets worse."

"What?"

"Remember that announcement about the dorm rooms? How students lower than a C average can't stay?" I reminded her.

"Yeah..."

"I have a D in Language Arts."

Kairi widened her eyes. "Maybe...maybe they accidentally skipped you on the chart."

I handed her the list of kids who were leaving.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Stole it off a teacher's desk," I said bluntly. Kairi gasped when she saw my name on it.

"But, if you leave, then..."

"I'll have to move. I'm at Destiny Islands for school, nothing else. If I get kicked out...I'll have to move back with my dad."

"Which means you'll never see Sora again," Kairi mumbled sadly. She made a face. "You can't go. There has to be a way..."

"Let me know when you find one But listen, you can't tell Sora."

"Why? Maybe she can help-"

"You can't Kairi, you can't. I want her to have fun at the dance. If you tell her, she might not even come."

Kairi pursed her lips. "Fine. I won't tell." She tucked it in her pocket.

"Thanks."

"Sup peoples!" Sora greeted, waltzing in happily. Kairi, good at changing moods, smiled genuinely.

"Hello, Sora, of all the inhabited!" Kairi greeted back.

"Nothing, just the fact that I GOT ASKED OUT BY CLOUD TO THE DANCE!"

"No way, what did you say?" Kairi asked, changing the subject.

"I said yes!" Sora replied. They both squealed and jumped up and down little girls. I smiled. I'm really going to miss her.

* * *

**Sora POV **

_Make no apology_

_This way to fun for me_

_I'm not your authority_

_Crash and burn_

_We're young and loaded_

_Drop like a bulletshell_

_Just like a sleeper cell _

_I'd rather go to hell_

_Than be in a puragtory_

_Cut my hair_

_Gag and bore me _

_Pull this pin and _

_Let this world explode!_

I sang along to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance with her hairbrush, shaking her head all around, jumping on her bed.

_My man_

_Come on and let me see your _

_Jazz hands!_

Nothing can possibly ruin my week! I got asked out by Cloud, the Girl's Choice Dance is coming up, pretty soon I'll be a senior, and my favorite song is playing on the radio. What else could go wrong?

_That was "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance everybody, whoo I love that band. _

I sighed happily and fell back on my bed. I feel like watching some Degrassi. I ran downstairs, turned on the TV to Teennick, and sat back on my favorite couch.

Ugh, I hate you Holly J. Telling Anya what to do all the time. Doesn't Anya know that Holly's no good?

Ooh! Adam! He's cute for a transgender.

Leon walked downstairs. "Dude, let me have the remote."

"Is it for football?"

"No."

"Gigantic?"

"No."

'South of Nowhere."

"No."

"WWE."

"No."

"Any decent channel?"

"No."

"Than what do ya need it for?" I asked him, sitting up.

"I need to hurl it at my ex girlfriend. She keeps calling me over and over."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Nope."

He wrestled me for the remote. He neded up under me, having his leg bent back.

"Bad choice, big bro," I commented.

"Sora, try not to beat up your older brother," my dad sighed, walking downstairs.

I laughed and got off of him. "Not my fault you have a weak son."

"I let you do that. I can't hit a girl," Leon mumbled, slightly blushing.

"Sora, I heard. Dorming?" dad asked, opening the fridge to search for a beer.

"Yeah. I bet it's gonna be like any other dorming facility. Unusually clean and quiet." I plopped on the couch again, closing my eyes.

"Your mom's coming home, this Friday. She's finished with her trip to-"

"NO WAY! MOM'S COMING HOME?" Leon and I shouted.

"In 2 years, I finally get to see her again! Can my days get any better?" I cooed.

"You seem to be having a bright day," dad noticed.

"I am. I got asked out to the dance by Cloud Strife."

"Isn't Cloud that guy you've been crushing on for years, who happens to be my best friend?" Leon asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed, dreaming of what could happen at the dance.

"I thought you were dating Riku," dad informed, still searching the fridge.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, immediately sitting up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you guys are so close...hmm, no beer left..." dad mumbled.

"We're just friends. It's been like that for how long?" I reminded him.

"Since 8th grade, not that anybody cares to count it." That earned Leon an orange in his face.

"Sorry, Sora. I'm not really good on boys and crushes and lovey dove stuff. Leave that to your mom."

I sighed. This Friday is going to be great!

* * *

I hummed a Killers song while opening my locker. Let's see, science, science, science...

"Hello, Sora!" Tifa greeted.

"Hello Tifa! Isn't it a wonderful morning?" I replied, a happy grin on my face.

"That's weird, you're unusually happy this morning. And your not a morning person."

"Yeah, well..." I mumbled.

_"I love this song!" Sora exclaimed. _

_"You wanna dance?" Cloud asked. Sora looked at him as he held out his hand. Sora took it and he gently pulled her up. They swayed to the slow beat._

_"Sora, I gotta ask you something."_

_"You can ask me anything, Cloud."_

_"Do you love me?" _

_Sora looked up at him. "Of course I do, Cloud. I've always loved you."_

_"Glad to know you feel the same way." Cloud leaned in and shared a kiss with Sora. _

"Sora...Sora?" Tifa called over and over. I just had my eyes closed, happily dreaming and swaying. I felt a pinch on my arm.

"Ow!"

"You're dozing off. And your eyes are twinkling. What has gotten into you?"

"I got asked to the dance by Cloud..." I sighed, looked up, my eyes twinkling more.

"Lucky you! You must be so excited," Tifa congratulated.

"I am." I bit my bottom lip.

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!_

"Warning bell. Bye, Tifa!"

"See ya, Sora!"

I strolled off to science, looked around and sat next to Kairi. "Hello, best friend."

Kairi laughed. "If this how you are with Cloud then I hope you get him!"

Cloud walked in class, winked at me, and sat down next to Axel. I sighed and put my hand on my heart.

"Jeez, I've never seen you act so girly before."

"Kairi! Over here! I gotta tell you something!" Selphie called from the back. Kairi rolled her eyes and got up. A slip of paper fell out and landed on the floor.

"Kairi, you dropped something!" I called. I picked up and examined it. I raised an eyebrow.

_Alphabetical Order of Student Drop Off List?_

For the dorming rooms? Whoa! I get a peak at it!

Let's see if Fran is in this...

_Tanaka, Riku; Tonji, Rahel..._

That's funny, for a second there I saw Riku's name in this. I looked it over again. Sure enough, it was there, in bold letters.

Riku...is leaving?

Why didn't he tell me this?

Why didn't anybody tell me this?

My face turned red. Why am I the last to know?

Kairi sat back down in her chair. She looked at me and laughed nervously. "Sora, you look pissed off at something."

"That's because I am," I said calmly, my face turning its original color.

"What? Why? I didn't mean to leave you! Selphie just needed me and all and she is my sister so-"

"You pulled a Miley Cyrus on me!"

"For what?" Kairi gasped.

I slowly held up the paper.

She gulped. "Oh, you found it."

"Shame on you that I had to find it instead of you just telling me like a real friend!" I cried.

"Look, Riku didn't want me to tell you, okay? He was afraid you would skip out on the dance if you knew."

"Well of course I'm gonna skip out. What, you want me to go so I can can watch him say goodbye?"

"Sora, you weren't even supposed to know-"

"Of course I wasn't. Because the girl is always the last to know. I bet if I was still a guy I would've already been told."

"Sora-"

"You actually expected me find out on the night of the dance? How could you? I thought you were better than that!" I got up and sat way at the back, crossing my arms, totally forgetting that that just squeezes my boobs even bigger. A bunch of guys surrounded me, asking me stuff and trying to start conversations.

I just bluntly answered them.

* * *

I tossed the ball up and down in the air. I so won't forgive them for this. The doorbell rang. I opened my window and checked to see who it was. Kairi and Tifa waved at me. I groaned. "What do ya want?"

"We came to talk."

I rolled my eyes and went back on my bed.

"Please, Sora?"

"What?" I asked them, at the front door, with my pajamas on, the same one I wore at the pajama party, since it was the only one that didn't stink.

"Can we...come in?" Tifa asked. I shrugged and let them come in. I shut the door. "Wow, this place is huge!"

"You don't live in Destiny's Islands?" I asked her.

"I do, but in the Mainland. They're not as fancy as this..."

"Just normal sized, comfy homes over there," Kairi added.

"Tell you what, I prefer the smaller homes anyway. I'm not much of a walking person, you know?" I replied. We all laughed.

* * *

**Riku POV **

"Uh...Sora, I gotta ask you something. No, that won't work." I walked up to her house. "Sora, you know we knew each other for a while now and...hmm." I sighed and knocked on her door. I heard laughing. I peeked upwards and saw Sora's window open, a yellow light glowing from it.

"He, is kinda cute, isn't he," Sora giggled. I gasped. Sora's giggling?

"Oh, come on, Sora. Just admit it," Tifa teased.

"Look, he's only my best friend, nothing else." I heard rustling.

What are they talkign about?

I climbed up a tree and peered in through the window. I saw Sora hanging upside down from her bed, Kairi sitting in a chair, looking at herself in a mirror, and Tifa was looking around the messy room.

"But you guys seem so close, even a bit closer than close," Tifa cooed.

"Yeah, I did see a slight pang of jealousy when Fran fell on Riku in gym class," Kairi added.

"Look, I just don't want Riku associating with hoes, okay?" Sora said, blushing deeply. I smiled. She likes me?

"Oh, c'mon Sora, it's obvious."

"Look, I like Cloud, and you all already know that!"

"I bet you Cloud won't be the one she kisses tomorrow," Tifa giggled. Sora threw a plush toy at her head. They all laughed.

Are they serious? Does she like me? Maybe I can admit my feelings to her before I go. Maybe she'll admit hers too. That would be nice to hear before I leave.

Sora stopped laughing. "It's too bad he has to go..."

What? She knows?

Sora closed her eyes.

"Sora, you don't..."

Sora shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. It's like...I'm having these mixed feelings. Whenever Cloud looks at me, I get all bubbly, but when Fran touches Riku, I just...ugh." She covered her face in her hands.

"Relax, it's all part of puberty," Tifa comforted, patting her on the back. Sora looked up.

"If you haven't noticed, I passed that stage."

"I know..." Tifa mumbled, looking down at Sora's chest. They all knew it wasn't even done growing.

"What am I gonna do?" Sora asked herself.

I decided I wasn't going to approach her at this time and left her house.


	9. Girl's Choice Dance

**No new questions for now, so...**

**C'mon, keep reading! **

**As the plot thickens, I-**

**Yaoi Fans: SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!**

**Fine, fine! Jeez...**

* * *

**Sora POV **

I took a deep breath.

This is the night.

This is my night.

It's all about me.

_Riku..._

I clutched my heart shaped necklace.

"A couple years ago I was spoon feeding you apple sauce," my dad recalled. I turned to him and smiled.

"Dad, seriously?"

"Now, she's 16 and going to the dance with her date. Time flies, time, flies..."

I laughed. "Dad, come on."

"Whoa, Sora's wearing a dress? I gotta get this." Leon ran away to find a camera. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad?"

"Leon, leave your sister alone. She's only trying to go through her stages," dad said, sniffling. I laughed again. Honestly, I hate dresses. Kairi bought it for me. It was a strapless baby blue dress with gold wrapping around my waist, stopping at my knee, with some gold dots on the bottom part. She also lent me her gold heels that were like...6 inches high. I wore my gold hoops in one piercing and in my second a smaller silver hoop. I don't really wear my nose piercing a lot but I went ahead and wore a tiny diamond stud on it to impress Cloud even more.

"Say cheese!" Leon exclaimed.

"I'll bust your face!" I shouted. The picture snapped. I blinked, the flash blinding me for awhile.

"You...are so...lucky I can't run in heels." Leon smirked and ran off. I heard a car honk outside.

"That's Kairi and Tifa," I observed. My dad hugged me.

"Have fun tonight, kiddo."

"Thanks, dad." I took my tiny gold purse and managed to walk out without falling. Kairi honked when she saw me.

"Sora, you look hot!" Kairi commented.

"I told you you would look good. And you curled your hair!" My hair had loose curls at the sides, looking glossy and shiny, and bitchy. I crunched up my lips.

"I feel like Fran."

"You'll get used to it." And we drove off.

* * *

**Riku POV**

"Sora...the truth is...I..."

I sighed. I can't even say it to myself in the mirror. What makes me think I'll be able to do it to Sora?

_Don't you wanna hear her say I love you before you go? _

Yeah. i hate suits. I took of the jacket part of the suit and just threw it over my shoulder. I wonder what Sora's wearing? I bet she's wearing something boyish. I can see her doing that.

_"I didn't get the memo!" Sora exclaimed._

I laughed at the thought. Man, I really don't wanna go. But...in order to see Sora for the last time.

I still didn't even tell my mom I was leaving the school. I knew she would become sad that I would have to leave her.

For Sora.

* * *

**Sora POV **

"The Way I Are" by Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson filled the room and made people dance on the floor.

Riku likes this song. I looked down.

"Sora, you coming in, or what?" Tifa asked.

"Well...I don't really wan to-"

"You can't bail on us now! Besides, they have free food!" Kairi exclaimed.

I laughed. "Tempting, but...I'm not really sure if I'm ready."

"Trust me, Sora, you're ready."

"Well, after you pushed me in the bathroom and totally redid my face I don't feel like myself anymore!"

"Sora, we only put enough make up on to accentuate your natural beauty. Did you even see yourself?" Tifa asked, holding out a pocket mirror. I took it and looekd at myself. I gasped at the sight. I touched my cheek.

"I'm...beautiful."

"You always were, darling, now come on in when you're ready!" Kairi encouraged, and she walked in with Tifa. I took a deep breath.

"I can do this," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Riku POV **

Fran danced sexily around me. "C'mon, it seems like you're not even in it."

"I...am..." I mumbled, looking around for Sora.

Fran stopped. "You're looking for her, aren't you."

"Looking for who?" I asked.

"Sora. You're looking Fake Titties."

"You really need to cut that out."

"But don't you see? Sora wants Cloud, not you. Besides, this is our date. I want you thinking about me, not that fucking dike."

"Just because Sora's a bit more on the boy side, does not mean that she-"

Everyone stopped and gasped. I widened my eyes at the sight that walked through the door.

Sora nervously smiled and walked in, looking down.

"So sexy..." one guy mumbled.

"She's hot!" a guy agreed, and got a slap by his girlfriend.

"I want her."

"Sora..." I whispered, amazed.

Fran groaned and crossed her arms.

Sora looked up at me, smiled, showing her white and perfectly straight teeth, and walked over to me, regaining her confidence back. All the girls grew jealous, ignored Sora, and turned to their dates. The guys grew disappointed that Sora walked over to me instead of them, and sadly went back to their dates.

"Wow," we both said to each other.

"You look..." I started, blinking in awe.

"Horrible? I know," Sora replied.

"No, amazing," I corrected, gazing at her. She even had her nose piercing on.

She looked me over. "You don't look bad yourself..." She looked back up at me.

"Lipstick?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It shows? Kairi said its very pale, no one would notice!" Sora started to panic like she usually does.

"Relax, it really is pale."

Sora blushed a deep red, being able to be seen even past her make up. "You...like it?"

"Yeah..." I snapped back to reality. "Uh, listen, Sora, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" she asked, giving me her full attention.

"There you are, finally found you," Cloud said, walking over to Sora. He nodded to me. "Hey Riku."

"Hi." I tried not to groan.

He smiled at Sora. "Shall we?"

Sora blushed again and smiled, taking his hand while he escorted her deeper into the floor. Why am I not like him? Not brave enough to just say it?

_The worst she could do is say no._

But that's exactly the thing. I didn't want her to say no.

* * *

Sora rested her face in Cloud's chest while slow dancing along to the beat of "Last Night, Good Night" by Hatsune Miku.

"Having a good time?" Cloud asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

_My dress's falling, I should slide it up. But won't he notice? Then he'll do nothing but stare at them the whole time. I knew I shouldn't have wore a strapless. Girls with big boobs can never pull off a strapless. _

"You guess?"

"Well, this is my first dance, so..." I laughed.

_I'm hungry. I knew I should've gotten an extra slice of pizza. But I didn't want to look like a pig in front of Cloud. Remember, be lady-like. _

"This is your first dance? But you're in 11th grade!"

"Yeah, but I'm not usually into dances. My friends pushed me into it, so, that's pretty much it."

_Okay, the song is closing in...should I kiss him? _

A bunch of couples leaned into each other and kissed. I looked around awkwardly.

"I'm a first timer at this," I warned. Cloud laughed and closed his eyes, leaning in. I gulped, waited for him to touch my lips.

"SORA! RIKU'S LEAVING!" Tifa shouted.

'What?" I exclaimed, turning to Tifa.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Excuse me for a second, Cloud." I walked away, leaving Tifa behind with Cloud.

"Hi..." she mumbled.

* * *

I groaned annoyingly from my heels, and opened the front door and saw a sulking Riku heading to his car.

"Riku!" I called. He slowly turned around. For a second, I forgot I was wearing heels and ran toward him. He noticed this and widened his eyes. "Where...where are you going?"

"Home. I can't stay here any longer."

"But why? The dance isn't even over and-"

"Sora, I stay here any longer I might not be able to leave. It's just too hard to say goodbye to..." Riku looked down at me, scratched his head, and then looked away. "The school, you know, being that I was here all 3 years."

"Riku, please stay. I came here for you. If you leave, I won't contain myself." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"But you came for-"

'No, Riku. I came for you," I said more calmly, walking toward him. He looked away. I turned his face toward gently. "Riku, listen to me, you can't go."

He closed his eyes and lightly pushed me away. "Sora, I have to-"

"I won't let you!" I shouted, suddenly bursting into tears, my make up starting to run down. Riku's face went more gentle.

"Sora..."

I buried my face in his chest. "Nothing will be the same anymore. You're my best friend. You mean a lot to me."

"I really have to go-"

"You leave I leave with you!" I screamed.

Riku lightly smiled. "Well you have your mind set don't you." He held my head up and wiped away the tears and make up. "Sora, trust me, this won't be the last time you see me. I'll visit, I promise."

"But that's not the thing!"

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but...I'm not allowed here anymore."

"Yes you are." I ran toward the school, stopped and turned to him, extending my arms. "The dance isn't over! You're still welcome here!" Riku stared at me, so I gave him a wide toothy smile. He laughed. "Please?" I begged.

"Sora, come on-"

I latched onto his leg. Sadly I didn't weigh a lot so he kept on walking to his car. "That's not good for a girl's legs to be open like that."

'I don't care. I won't let you go. You're under hostage, or something."

"You're too cute."

I got off of him and stood up. "Riku!" I cried, becoming aggravated.

He closed his eyes and made a serious face, showing that his decision was final.

I sighed. "Fine." I walked up to him. "But, before you go...I have to tell you something." I caressed his cheek with my right hand.

"STUDENTS SHOULD BE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE!" someone shouted into a bullhorn.

"IT'S NOT FAIR THAT WE ARE JUDGED BY THE LETTER OF OUR GRADES!"

Riku and I turned around and saw the whole school behind two people I know and love, carrying a bull horn. They smiled to me and turned to the crowd. "WE COME TO SCHOOL FOR A FAIR EDUCATION! BUT WE CAN'T GET THAT IF THEY FORCE US TO LEAVE, CAN WE?" Tifa asked.

"NO!" the crowd shouted.

"THIS IS AN ACT OF ILLEGAL CENSORSHIP, ONE WE MUST PUT DOWN!" Kairi shouted.

"YEAH!" the crowd agreed.

"WHAT DO WE WANT?" Tifa screamed.

"SECOND CHANCE!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?" Kairi asked.

"NOW!"

"SE-COND CHANCE! SE-COND CHANCE! SE-COND CHANCE! SE-COND CHANCE!" the crowd chanted. I smiled and brushed a hair out of my face as I watched the school protest to help me. Riku smiled along too.

"Principal Xemnas! It's the students! They're causing a riot outside!" a teacher reported.

"What?" Xemnas exclaimed, and ran out of his office.

Fran smirked. It was going as planned.

"Students! Students! Please! Settle down!" Xemnas said. Everyone shut up.

"We want to attend Destiny High, nowhere else!" one person shouted.

"You can't kick us out. We won't let you!" Tifa agreed.

"For Riku and Sora!" Kairi screamed.

"FOR RIKU AND SORA!" the crowd shouted. Fran stomped her foot and walked back inside.

"Okay, okay, I have come to a solution!" Xemnas shouted. Everyone shut up again and listen.

"The superintendent decided that only C average and up can stay."

Everyone murmured in disappointment.

"But."

Everyone quietly gasped.

"He'll have to adjust his rules, because I do think, we all deserve a second chance."

Everyone shouted in happiness. Tifa grabbed Cloud and kissed him, and then ran away happily. Cloud raised his eyebrows and followed her. Kairi clapped in excitement. Fran cried in the bathroom. Riku hugged me and spun me around, grinning. I happily hugged him back.

Back in school, everyone went back to slow dancing again. I slow danced with Riku, both of us looking into each other's eyes.

"So Sora, you said you wanted to tell me something," Riku reminded, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Yes, I did." I inched closer to him. "Just tell me when to stop." We both leaned in and-

"Sora! Sora! Cloud asked me out! What do I say?" Tifa asked happily.

I looked at Riku, and then back at her. "Whatever you think is right."

She grinned and hugged me. "Thanks, Sora." And she ran off.

"So, Kairi..." Tidus started, dancing with Kairi.

"Yes?" Kairi answered.

"You wanna...maybe...go out some time?" Tidus asked.

Kairi smirked. "Are you hitting on me?"

"I don't know, only if you like it,"Tidus answered, smirking too.

Kairi smiled. "Yes. I'd love to."


	10. First Kiss

**Eeeh! The last chapter! I hope you enjoy! I saved the best part for last, the moment you all been waiting for. So please enjoy. :) **

* * *

I opened the front door slowly.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, and I ran up and hugged her tightly.

"You look beautiful darling. And...you're wearing a dress?" mom asked.

"Told you," Leon said.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" She grasped my hand. "I brought you something." She walked me over to the kitchen, and opened her purse. She slowly and carefully pulled out a Jack Russell Terrier.

I gasped and took it in my arms quickly, hugging it and petting it. "You got me a dog?"

"I thought you would like it and I went ahead and bought it. It's for you, so when you're at your dorm your dad told me about, you can think of us. And for you, Leon." She pulled out a football.

"Autographed by Tom Brady himself." Leon widened his eyes and took it with so much caution.

"Thanks, mom!"

"You both grown up so much. I can't believe I missed it all!" We all laughed.

Back at my room, something flew threw my window. I picked up a rock with a note taped to it.

_The Beach_

_Meet me there?_

I smirked and closed the window, smiling.

* * *

**Riku POV **

I silently walked along the side of the ocean, listening to the waves. I just threw on a sleeveless navy blue t-shirt on and some jersey shorts with some sandals.

"Was I holding you up?" a familiar voice called.

I peered up, saw who it was, and smiled. "You can say that."

She walked toward me, in a simple sun-dress, barefoot. "I noticed a rock in my room."

I scratched my head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that..."

She laughed. "That is so you."

I shrugged, happy she was happy. "You know me to well."

"So, you needed me. Now I'm here."

I took a deep breath. "Sora, you know the day you told me you were a girl, right?"

"When you locked me in that awkward position? I won't forget, trust me."

I remembered what I had rehearsed at my house. "Well, since then, I was attracted to you. At first, I thought it was just first glance but...now." I took her hand. "I know what I'm feeling is true."

Sora looked at me, trying to read my feelings.

"Sora...I love you. And I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

Sora kept on looking at me.

"Maybe it's just the fact that I knew you for a long time, or...I don't know, but-"

"Riku?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Just shut up."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, no disturbances. I slowly fell into it and closed my eyes, putting my hands on her waist. The kiss deepened into a passionate one. Our lips slowly moving against each other. I opened my eyes a little, to see her face. She was fully into it. She opened her eyes a little too.

"I love you too," she whispered. And we both fell into the kiss again. She pressed her body against me, opening her mouth. One hand went to my cheek and held it there. Her other hand dug itself into my hair. I put my hands on her back, pulling her closer.

We both stopped and breathed. "Whoa," we both said in unision.

"That was..." Sora started.

"Weird," I finished.

I scratched my head. Sora gave me a sexy look. She pushed me over on the sand. "You could say we're a thing now."

I grinned. "I can?"

"I have a perfect idea of what we can do."

And we continued to make out on the sand.

**Just a short chapter showing how they got together. Hope you enjoyed. :) **

**Wait! It's not done! Go to the next chappie! **


	11. Bonus: Meet the Cast

**Hello am I am Ms. Reporter. But please. Call me reporter. **

**And I am here to give you the latest dish on the cast of Where's Your Dick! First up, the main characters. **

**Reporter: So Sora, how do you feel now that you revealed to the world that you're girl.**

**"Sora: Actually, I feel fine, really. **

**Reporter: I see. How embarrassed do you actually feel?**

**Sora: But...I said I was fine.**

**Reporter: Jeez! Now you hate it? Tell me more. **

**Sora: I SAID I WAS FINE. **

**Reporter: You like it? I bought it at Macy's. **

**Sora: O_O**

**Now time for Riku!**

**Reporter: Are things awkward fro you now that you're dating Sora? **

**Riku: Well, now that it's official, it's not so awkward anymore. **

**Reporter: What's this? You're dating Fran?**

**Riku: Huh?**

**Reporter: You're in love with her? **

**Riku: I never-**

**Reporter: You two have a baby named Sam? ! You wild dog! **

**Sora: *raises eyebrow***

**Riku: *laughs nervously* Look, none of those things are, so you just back away now...**

**Reporter: Riku, you sly dog. I'm already taken!**

**Riku: T_T ****I'm getting it now.**

**Now onto Fran!**

**Sora: Fran's busy fucking her mom. Please move on.**

**Fran: What-**

**Sora: Kindly refrain. Or the arm goes. **

**Moving on! **

**Reporter: Yuna, how does it feel to get all the boys to yourself? **

**Yuna: I...only said one line. **

**Reporter: I see, trying to hog the spotlight.**

**Yuna: I own a gun. You like guns?**

**Reporter: Thank you. It's nothing but Crest. **

**Yuna's Gun: *click-click***

**MOVING ON! **

**Sora: Oh no my bras are too small already!**

**Riku: What? How?**

**Sora: I grew to a size D.**

**Riku: It can't be too small.**

**Sora: Wanna see? **

**Riku: Yeah!**

**Sora: *slaps Riku***

**Fran: BEHOLD! I HAVE BECOME...fat. **

**Sora: HAHA! **

**Fran: Don't make me slap you, Fake Titties! **

**Axel: Bitch fight! **

**Demyx: Yum, pah. *slices piece***

**Everyone: O_O**

**Demyx: What?**

**Everyone: *fights for pie***

**Demyx: MY PAH! MY BEAUTIFUL PAH! IT'S ALL GONE! **

**Sora: We don't have pah but have some of my milk.**

**Demyx: Milk? **

**Sora: *closes bedroom door***

**Leon: For the last time, what is this picture? *holds up taco***

**Cloud: Butterfly.**

**Leon: That's it! I'm punishing you the only way a man can.**

**Cloud: No way! You're going to fuck me! **

**Leon: *facepalm***

**Tifa: Evil rapist! **

**Mansex, I mean, Xemnas: How did you know?**

**Tifa: I saw it on your Facebook. **

**Xemnas: #$%. **

**Kairi: At last, the world is mine! *Invader Zim laugh***

**Zim: *slaps Kairi* Lay off, man. That's my line. *walks away***

**Gir: Wanna hear the Doom Song? **

**Kairi: Oh lord. **

**Sora: MY WATER BROKE! **

**Tidus: Where? **

**Sora: See? *holds up broken water bottle***

**Tidus: Oh, that water. **

**Kairi: *slaps Tidus* Perv. **

**Sora: *sits on top of table wearing sexy jail outfit* Someone needs to punish me. I've been a very bad girl.**

**Boys: PICK ME! **

**Sora: You look decent. **

**Taylor Lautner: Thanks. By the way, if you see a sparkling man wearing some make up under his eyes, hit him with a chair, okay?**

**Sora: Less talk, more fuck. **

**Namine: Yum. Yaoi. *holds up picture***

**Demyx: *steps out of bedroom, breathing hard* That was the best milk ever!**

**Sora: Want some cheesecake with that? **

**Slash: *adjusts papers* Ahem. **

**I have an important announcement.**

**Sora: Again?**

**Slash: Again. According to Square Enix, I have to remind you people I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh, it would be totally gaytified, full of homophobes and spidersexuals afraid of big toes. **

**Fran: Suck my fat one! **

**Slash: Also, keep a look out for "Changes" updates!**

**Axel: Starring me as the main character!**

**Roxas: And me! **

**Riku: And me!**

**Zack: And me!**

**Tifa: And me! **

**Cloud: And me! **

**Leon: And me!**

**Reporter: And-**

***gun shot***

**Yuna: DIE BITCH! AND STAY DOWN, MOFO! **

**Everyone: I guess...this story is over. **

**Sora: We didn't even have sex yet!**

**Riku: Next time, baby. Next story.**

**Slash: BYE!**

**Eveyrone: *tramples over Slash* BYE!**

**Slash: I can't feel my thumbs...**

**Axel: How will she play video games? **

**Sora: Panic!**

**Kairi: Somebody call 911.**

**Riku: Eh, later.**

**Everyone: Yeah...*walks away***

**TEEHEE! **

**Bye!**

**For reals! **

**Okay, you can go now.**

**Ugh, fine. I'll do it myself. **

***shuts off screen***


	12. WAIT!

**I hate odd numbers.**

**I wanted to make the chapters even so...yeah.**

**Besides, I really have to go pee. **

**So peace. **

**Really. **


End file.
